Oscuridad Forzada
by Chemita
Summary: Bella es víctima de un secuestro y no entiende los motivos de su encierro. Sus captores no tienen intención de lastimarla, pero los planes pueden cambiar...
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Prefacio**

Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo el de aquel sujeto que nunca había visto, producto de la venda en mis ojos. Las sogas en mis manos y pies impedían tanto mi movilización como un eventual escape. Estaba atrapada. No había ninguna posibilidad de fuga. Estaba a su merced. En mi involuntaria oscuridad, mi sufrimiento no tenía límites. Resistirme no valía de nada. Estaba entregada a un destino infame y cruel.

Sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi cuerpo y el asco provocado por sus bruscas caricias nublaba mi mente. Sus repulsivos gemidos se confundían con mi ahogado y desenfrenado llanto.

De pronto, el peso sobre mí desapareció seguido de un fuerte golpe.

Sentí unas manos acunar mis mejillas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz manipulada.


	2. Inolvidable

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 1: Inolvidable**

Otra vez miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

No podía creer que este día tan ansiado había por fin llegado. Soñé toda mi vida con este momento y ahora se hacía realidad.

El vestido se ceñía a mis curvas con perfección. El escote era discreto, acorde a la ocasión. El corsé era ajustado y estaba bordado con hilos de plata. Miles de pequeñas piedras preciosas enmarcaban mi torso. La parte inferior era amplia y también la adoraban piedras que caían despreocupadamente a lo largo de todo el vestido. Los zapatos elegidos eran altos y combinaban esplendorosamente con el traje. El maquillaje era en tonos rosas y muy natural. Mi cabello estaba recogido, pero algunos mechones caían por mi espalda.

- Bella, hija, ¿estás lista?

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de mi madre. Me giré lentamente y en su rostro había una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sólo existía una palabra para definir a mi madre: espléndida. Su vestido rojo con detalles de encaje era deslumbrante y combinaba a la perfección con su tez blanca y su cabello castaño.

Sabía que estaba feliz, pero también tenía ese sentimiento de pérdida. Su única hija se casaba hoy y abandonaba el hogar. Extrañaría enormemente mi vida despreocupada en que sólo ocupaba el rol de hija, pero ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa junto al hombre que amaba y no podía estar más feliz.

Un nudo de formó en mi garganta. Quería llorar, pero de emoción. Deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz y que, con propiedad, tenía todo lo que siempre quise.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar.

Me acercó a mí y me estrechó en un protector abrazo. Con dulzura y procurando no arruinar el peinado, acarició mi cabello.

Mi vida siempre giró entorno a mis padres, Charlie y Renée; o quizás sería más adecuado decir que ellos condicionaban su existencia a la mía. Siempre preocupados por mi y presentes en los momentos más significativos de mi vida. Sería ingrata tener algún tipo de queja contra ellos. No pude haber tenido padres más dedicados y amorosos que ellos.

Charlie nació y creció en una familia de bajos recursos económicos. Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía 18 años. Se esmeró y consiguió varios empleos para costear la universidad. Se tituló con honores y comenzó a forjar su futuro. No quería que su descendencia sufriera lo que el debió vivir, por lo que se esforzó en acumular un cuantioso patrimonio para así satisfacer cualquier necesidad que su familia requiriera. Logró reunir una gran fortuna y es considerado uno de los empresarios más adinerados del hemisferio norte. A pesar de su pasión por los negocios, jamás descuidó a su familia. Puedo dar fe que cada momento libre que tenía nos lo dedicaba a Renée y a mí. Nosotras siempre fuimos su prioridad.

Mi madre, por su parte, proviene de una familia acaudalada. Estudio en las mejores escuelas privadas y sus padres eran de renombre internacional. Sin embargo, a mis abuelos maternos no les parecía correcto que su hija se fijara en un pobretón, como solían calificar a Charlie. Renée prefirió el amor por sobre el dinero y huyó con mi padre. Nunca perdonaron a mamá por esa decisión y murieron sin querer conocerme. Eso jamás me afectó. Mis padres se preocuparon de suplir cualquier carencia afectiva que yo pudiera tener.

Ambos son dignos de admiración por su esfuerzo, constante entrega y dedicación. Son un modelo a seguir y me encantaría que algún día yo pudiese cumplir el rol de progenitor de esa manera tan ejemplar.

Al ver la devoción y dedicación que Charlie demostraba por su vocación hicieron que tomara la decisión de estudiar Economía y luego especializarme en Relaciones Internacionales. Por méritos propios, obtuve un lugar en _Swan Corporation_, empresa que mi padre fundó hace muchos años y que actualmente trasciende fronteras. Puedo decir con certeza que la labor de mi padre ha sido reconocida y elogiada en todo el mundo, razón por la cual su empresa es una de las más influyentes en Norteamérica.

Al ser una familia de connotado prestigio, acudíamos con frecuencia a eventos exclusivos y cenas de beneficencia. Mi madre forma parte del comité de caridad de New York y su labor es destacada.

En una de aquellas fiestas conocí al hombre al cual hoy me uniré por el resto de mi vida. Todas lo deseaban. A sus 26 años era un distinguido economista y, sin duda, el sueño de cualquier mujer. Además de ser exitoso y de buena familia, era guapo: rubio, de ojos azules y cuerpo atlético. Debo reconocer que en un principio Mike Newton no me atrajo en lo más mínimo. Lo consideraba un superficial y arrogante. Lo rechacé en innumerables ocasiones, pero él no desistió y me conquistó con pequeños detalles. Cambio por completo los perjuicios que sobre él tenía. Me alegro que no se haya dado por vencido por que, gracias a su constancia, conocí el amor. Nuestro noviazgo se prolongó por 3 años y la noticia de la boda fue celebrada por ambas familias.

Mis amigas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, se emocionaron cuando les comuniqué que serían mis damas de honor. No tardaron en planificar la despedida de soltera en Milán, que en el fondo fue un viaje de amigas dispuestas a comprar lo que estuviera a la venta. Con Alice somos inseparables desde la escuela y Rose se nos unió cuando Alice comenzó a salir con su hermano, Jasper.

Ambas eran diametralmente opuestas. De pequeña estatura, cabellos negros apuntando en distintas direcciones y profundos ojos verdes, Alice tenía un aire infantil. Era una reconocida diseñadora. Su máxima adoración era la moda.

Rosalie, en cambio, se desempeñaba como una prominente abogada. Su aspecto distaba mucho del de una mujer recatada. Su esbelta figura, cabello rubio e intensos ojos azules hacían creer que era una modelo. Jasper, su hermano, poseía los mismo rasgos que Rose.

A mis 25 años de edad puedo decir con orgullo que tengo todo lo que alguien podría soñar: padres ejemplares, novio devoto y amigas incondicionales.

Si bien es cierto que en lo económico lo tenía todo con creces, no le daba al dinero más valor que él que realmente tenía. Sirve para costearme ciertos gustos como viajar y comprar lo que se me antojase, pero no para determinar a una persona. En el círculo social al que pertenezco, existen muchas personas que tienden a categorizar a los demás de acuerdo a su apellido y fortuna. Nunca he sido objeto de ese tipo de discriminación, pero me irrita. He conocido a incontables millonarios frívolos e insensibles que no dudarían un segundo en pisotear a quien sea con tal de acumular riquezas. También me he relacionado con personas nobles de estratos socioeconómicos bajos, cuya calidad humana es totalmente destacable. Charlie jamás ha olvidado su origen. Mis padres, a través de su crianza, me han inculcado valores y principios que van más allá de lo pecuniario.

Salí de la retrospección en que me encontraba al sentir las manos de mi madre acunar mi rostro.

- Estás radiante! – exclamó

Recién en ese momento me percaté que mi visión estaba nublada. Mi madre secó con sus pulgares las silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían mi mejilla. No era necesario especificar que eran lágrimas de felicidad y emoción. Ella me entendía a la perfección.

Aclaré mi garganta y rodeé sus manos con las mías.

- Soy feliz - declaré

Me abrazó nuevamente

- Tu felicidad es la mía – me susurró al oído

Nos separamos lentamente y arregló unos mechones de cabello que se habían soltado.

- ¿Dónde está papá? - pregunté

- Amenazando a Mike – contestó, rodando los ojos

Ambas reímos.

- Más le vale no asustar al novio – bromeé – No quiero que me dejen plantada en el altar

- Eso no sucederá – aseguró – No puede vivir sin ti

Sonreí ampliamente.

Renée me observó de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté desconcertada

- Te falta algo - contestó

Me giré velozmente para observarme nuevamente en el espejo. Analicé rápidamente mi apariencia y, según mi opinión, todo estaba en orden.

A través del cristal, vi a mi madre depositar una hermosa tiara de diamantes en mi cabello.

Renée vio la confusión reflejada en mi rostro.

- Es lo único que conservo de mi madre - señaló

- Pero…

- Mi hermano Peter me la envió cuando mis padres fallecieron – me interrumpió

- Es bellísima – exclamé, rozándola con mi mano

- Es tuya – declaró

- No puedo aceptarla – repliqué

Esa joya seguramente tenía un valor emocional muy alto para Renée. Como ella misma dijo, era lo único que conservaba de su madre. A pesar de lo conflictiva que fue su relación en los últimos años de vida de su madre, Renée guarda los mejores recuerdos de su familia. No podía tomar algo tan preciado para ella.

- Es tuya – insistió

Negué con la cabeza.

- Esta tiara data del siglo XVIII – informó – y ha estado en la familia desde entonces. Se traspasa de generación en generación. Es tu turno de tenerla y luego obsequiársela a tu hija en su boda.

Sólo atiné a asentir y abrazarla fuertemente. Acataría la voluntad de mi madre. Sabía que ella se veía a sí misma en mí. Aunque no lo reconozca, ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa, menos el amor por mi padre, para que su madre hubiese estado con ella el día de su boda. Esta joya representaba mucho par Renée. La conservaría y la entregaría cuando el momento llegase.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta rompieron el mágico momento.

- Pase – dijo mi madre, secándose unas rebeldes lágrimas y dedicándome una sonrisa

Al instante, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron desfilando sus hermosos vestidos azul metálico. La pequeña duende había impuesto su voluntad de diseñar nuestros vestidos y, Rose y yo, gustosas acatamos. Tenía un gusto impecable.

Sus vestidos eran similares. El color les sentaba bien a ambas y era mi preferido. El de Alice era de finas tiritas y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El de Rose, en cambio, era largo hasta el suelo, pero dejaba a la vista una de sus largas piernas.

- Se ven increíbles – las elogió mi madre, abrazando a mis amigas

Alice me miró y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

- La novia nos opaca – dijo con fingida frustración

- Esa es la idea – contestó Rosalie

- Lo sé - sonrió Alice - ¿Quién habrá sido la brillante diseñadora? – alzó los brazos al cielo de forma teatral

- No lo sé – dije con aire pensativo – Lo compré en una rebaja

Alice me fulminó con la mirada, mientras las demás soltábamos una carcajada.

- Iré a ver a Charlie – anunció mi madre – Debe estar nervioso

Asentí. Se supone que la nerviosa debe ser la novia, pero podría asegurar que papá estaría histérico. Mi madre se iría con Mike y luego mis amigas. Al final llegaríamos Charlie y yo.

- Luces espectacular – me alabó Rose

- Sí – secundó Alice - Quiero ver la cara de Mike cuando entres a la iglesia

- Espero que no se arrepienta de casarse conmigo – bromeé

- ¿Estás loca? – chilló Alice – Eres una mujer trabajadora, inteligente, guapa, noble…

- Detente Alice – la interrumpí, exhibiéndole las palmas de mis manos– O me lo creeré

- Deberías – señaló Rose

- Las adoro- confesé – Gracias por todo

Ambas me abrazaron en señal de reciprocidad y un par de lágrimas se me escaparon. Si pudiera haber escogido hermanas, sin duda ellas hubieran sido mi única opción.

_**Sex**__** bomb sex bomb you're a sex bomb  
You can give it to me, when I need to come along  
Sex bomb sex bomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on**_

Comenzamos a reírnos y Rose se apresuró a contestar su móvil.

- Te he dicho que no cambies mis tonos de llamada! – gritó mi amiga

Sólo podía ser una persona. Emmett McCarty era el novio de Rosalie hace 2 años y, sin duda, era una persona _especial._ Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es peligroso y rudo por su apariencia de luchador. Todos esos músculos ocultan a un ser humano tierno y travieso. Le encanta bombardear a sus amigos con bromas y yo soy su blanco preferido por mis constantes sonrojos. En él veía cariño fraternal y protección.

- Tranquilízalo, Emmett – dijo Rose – Estaremos ahí enseguida

Cuando cerró su móvil, me encaró.

- Mike está desesperado – señaló – Será mejor que nos vayamos

- Sí – la apoyó Alice – Todos están impacientes por verte, futura Señora Newton

Sonreí al escuchar mi nueva identidad.

- Las veré en la iglesia – me despedí

Asintieron y, antes de salir de la habitación, Alice puso en mis manos el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

Sabía que mi boda era considerada por muchos como el evento del siglo. Los invitados estarían pendientes de mí en todo momento. Estaba nerviosa. No quería que nada saliera mal. Hoy debía ser un día perfecto.

Desde lo alto, vi a Charlie. Mi padre estaba en el recibidor y caminaba con ansiedad de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Realmente estaba nervioso. Bajé con precaución las escaleras de mármol italiano. Él aún no se percataba de mi presencia, a pesar del notorio sonido de mis tacones. Al llegar al último peldaño, Charlie se giró. La cara de padre orgulloso que tenía era asombrosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y tenían un brillo especial. Lo mejor de todo era saber que yo era la causante de esa emoción.

Se veía grandioso. Vestía un elegante smoking de tres piezas. El pantalón y el saco eran negro, mientras que el chaleco y la corbata de seda eran de un gris plateado.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

Extendió una de sus manos para que la tomara y terminara de descender. La cogí sin vacilación.

Se llevó mi mano a los labios y depositó un tierno beso en ella.

- Estás hermosa, pequeña – señaló

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y me aferré a él. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho. Siempre había sido su pequeña. No quería que eso cambiara por nada del mundo.

- Siempre serás la niña de mis ojos – respondió a mi inquietud mental

Alcé la vista y le sonreí. Besó mi frente con dulzura.

- Te quiero - confesó

- Yo también te quiero papá

Cogió mi mano y salimos de la que hasta ese momento había sido mi hogar.

El Rolls Royce Phantom de Charlie me esperaba con la puerta abierta y decorado por la ocasión con cintas blancas. Ben, el chofer, se apresuró a levantar la larga cola del vestido para que yo pudiera entrar al coche. Una vez acomodados, el automóvil se puso en marcha. No pude evitar mirar la fachada de mi casa. La silenciosa testigo de momentos felices y el incondicional albergue en caso de tristeza. Había sido mi resguardo durante 25 años y ahora todo cambiaría.

Charlie se percató de mi nostalgia y acarició mi mejilla. Lo miré y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Le correspondí el gesto y cogió mi mano.

Los árboles que indicaban la entrada de la residencia Swan pasaban con rapidez ante mis ojos. Estaba inquieta. Quería llegar cuanto antes.

De pronto, sentí un fuerte golpe y luego mi cabeza se azotó contra la ventana. Sangre comenzó a correr por mi rostro y a salpicar mi pulcro vestido blanco. Todo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor.

Quise gritar, pero no pude.

Una mano oscura tapó mi boca.

La oscuridad me rodeó sin previo aviso.

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí está el primer capítulo. **_

_**PERDÓN!!! Siento muchísimo la demora, pero tengo dos excusas: falta de tiempo y carencia de inspiración. **_

_**Juro que trataré de actualizar pronto, al menos una vez por semana!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación…. Review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	3. Encierro

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 2: Encierro**

El olor a humedad me despertó. Todo estaba oscuro. No podía distinguir ni una tenue luz. Parpadeé en reiteradas ocasiones para vislumbrar algo, pero fue inútil. Entrecerré los ojos para enfocarme la mirada, pero el resultado fue nulo. Mi visión estaba cegada por una venda.

Me sentía mareada. La cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar. Por instinto traté de tocarla, pero mis manos se aferraron a lo que parecía ser una soga. Quise gritar, pero sólo emití un sonido ahogado. Noté que un trozo de tela me impedía el habla. Quise ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas no respondían a las órdenes que impartía mi cerebro. También estaban atadas.

Unos vagos recuerdos inundaron mi mente. _Mi vestido blanco salpicado de sangre…La ventana trisada… Mi cabeza herida…. _Me desesperé y me moví inquieta. La superficie sobre la cual estaba era dura y fría. Quería salir de ahí.

No tenía noción del tiempo. Desconocía si habían pasado horas o días desde el confuso accidente. El día más feliz de mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. En estos momentos debería estar casada y en mi luna de miel en París, no en una situación como ésta.

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba secuestrada. La única pregunta que rondaba mi mente era por qué. No tenía enemigos, o al menos eso creía hasta ahora. No entendía qué podían querer de mí. Nunca he dañado a nadie siendo conciente de mis actos.

Mis padres, mi novio y mis amigas deben estar desesperados por saber mi paradero. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Charlie. Él iba en el coche conmigo y pudo resultar malherido. Me urgía saber su estado. Renée seguramente estaba muy angustiada, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ni siquiera podía imaginar la reacción de Mike al saber que no llegaría jamás a la iglesia para unir nuestras vidas. Alice y Rose probablemente histéricas…

No pude contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Comencé a moverme inquieta para tratar de zafarme de las ataduras, pero una mano en mi hombro me petrificó.

Sentí un aliento cargado de tabaco azotarme la cara.

- ¿La princesita necesita algo? – preguntó una voz manipulada en tono de burla

Me encogí al oír su tono cargado de resentimiento. Yo no le había hecho nada a nadie. ¿Por qué estaba siendo sometida a este injusto sufrimiento?

Claro que necesitaba algo. Necesitaba respuestas. Asentí débilmente y el bajó un poco la mordaza para permitirme hablar. Podría aprovechar el momento y gritar, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada, salvo enfurecer al hombre que estaba a mi lado y eso no era buena idea.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunté en un susurro

Como respuesta, escuché una estridente carcajada que me heló.

- ¿De ti? Nada – dijo simplemente mi captor

-Si lo que buscan es dinero….

-¡No todo se arregla con dinero! – me interrumpió

Su voz llena de ira y de un rencor, a mi juicio, infundado me hizo temblar.

¿De qué se trataba todo esto? La única razón aparente era el dinero y mi familia ya hubiera acordado el pago. No podía ofrecerle nada más.

-¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! ¡Siempre lo has tenido todo! ¡Cualquier carencia era satisfecha de inmediato! – gritó

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme como si me conociera? Él no sabía nada de mí. Soy afortunada al tener una familia unida, un novio devoto y unas amigas incondicionales; pero eso no implicaba que nunca hubiese sufrido. Él no me conocía y no podía emitir juicios de valor sobre mí. Contuve mi rabia para evitar alterarlo más. Eso, sin duda, no servía de nada. Sólo lograría agravar la situación.

-No entiendo - murmuré

-¿La niñita de papá no entiende? – preguntó con desprecio y fingida preocupación, cogiéndome con fuerza el brazo

Me estaba haciendo daño al presionar de esa forma mi extremidad. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada. Sólo sabía que estaba secuestrada, pero no sabía la razón. Desconocía que sucedía en el mundo exterior. Este infierno me estaba matando y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Tenía la ligera impresión que esto recién estaba comenzando.

- ¿Por qué? - interrogué más para mí que para él

- Mejor no hagas preguntas – aconsejó – La verdad puede ser dolorosa

¿La verdad puede ser dolorosa? ¿Qué verdad? Estaba más confundida que antes. No entendía nada. Si tan sólo me aclarara qué quiere, quizás podría hacer algo para poner término a esta situación. Pero él no me daba información, me mantenía en la completa ignorancia.

Soltó mi brazo con brusquedad y volvió a acomodar la pañoleta, dejándome en un involuntario silencio. Me dolía el brazo, pero más herida tenía el alma. La incertidumbre me estaba carcomiendo. La fuga no era una opción. El tipo tenía mucha fuerza y yo estaba imposibilitada de cualquier movimiento o acción. Negociar con un resentido también estaba descartado. Sólo bastaron unas cuantas palabras para alterarlo y sabía que podía hacerme aún más daño. Me acurruqué y apoyé mi cabeza en el helado suelo. No pude evitar llorar. Eso no podía estar pasando. Daría cualquier cosa por que fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla y no una triste realidad. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía desprotegida. Sabía que mi padre haría todos los esfuerzos humanos posibles por rescatarme, pero en ese lugar estaba sola y me sentía sumamente vulnerable.

Una mano tomó con rudeza mi mentón y me obligó a levantar el rostro. ¡Cómo si sirviera de algo!

- Te quitaré la mordaza – informó – Más te vale no gritar

Su amenaza me estremeció. Su tono de voz era escalofriante, quizás por la distorsión o tal vez por el contexto de la situación.

Escuché algunos sonidos metálicos.

- Come – ordenó

No tenía hambre y, aunque así fuera, no aceptaría nada de él. Sentí que trataban de introducir algo en mi boca. Cerré con fuerza mis labios y negué con la cabeza.

-No te conviene que pierda la paciencia – dijo entre dientes

Era un ser despreciable. Mi dolor no ablandaba su duro corazón. Tenía la certeza de que era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero aún así apreté con más ímpetu mis labios.

-¿No vas a comer? – preguntó con rabia

Sólo fui capaz de negar otra vez con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¡muérete de hambre! – gritó mientras, con torpeza, acomodaba nuevamente la mordaza

Acto seguido escuché un fuerte golpe y una puerta cerrarse con furia.

Me recosté en el frío suelo, apoyando mi cabeza en la sólida superficie. Sólo esperaba que este calvario se terminara pronto. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y, al sentirme sola, descargué todo mi sufrimiento. ¡Cuánto ansiaba la seguridad de mi hogar y el cariño de mis seres queridos! Debían de estar angustiados por mi desaparición. Mi cuerpo se movía descontroladamente debido a los sollozos y mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

De pronto, escuché una puerta abrirse y luego unos pasos. Me incorporé con dificultad y agudicé mi oído para adivinar sus movimientos, pero sus acciones eran sigilosas. Traté de controlar mi llanto desenfrenado para evitar más problemas.

- Necesitas comer – dijo otra voz suavemente

Me sobresalté al percatarme de una cercana presencia. No era el mismo infeliz que me había gritado. Esta voz era más dulce, a pesar que estaba disfrazada. ¿Cuántas personas estaban involucradas?

Removió la mordaza y sentí que trataba de introducir algo en mi boca. Como acto reflejo, cerré fuertemente los labios.

- No has comido en dos días – informó con preocupación

¿Dos días? ¿Habían pasado sólo dos días? Para mí había sido una eternidad.

Estaba aturdida y mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando. Estos días habían sido totalmente olvidables e intuía que se venían peores momentos. La fatiga me estaba venciendo y si quería estar lúcida debía alimentarme.

Abrí lentamente la boca y mastiqué con rapidez lo que parecía ser pollo. Tenía que aprovechar este momento. Este hombre parecía más flexible y menos agresivo que el otro. No sé por qué pero sentía que él podía ayudarme a escapar o, al menos, podía darme ciertas respuestas.

- Por favor, déjame ir - supliqué

- Lo siento – se disculpó – No puedo hacerlo

- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunté con desesperación

- El motivo no te lo puedo decir – respondió – Sólo te puedo asegurar que no pretendemos hacerte daño.

Sin duda, este tipo era más amable y menos agresivo que el anterior. A pesar de las múltiples inquietudes que me embargaban, sólo una era prioridad.

-¿Mi padre está bien? - pregunté

Oí un profundo suspiro y transcurrieron varios segundos en absoluto silencio. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía informarme del estado de salud de Charlie? ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? Yo sería la única culpable. Si por querer capturarme mi padre se había lastimado, jamás me lo perdonaría a mi misma. Mastiqué velozmente, dispuesta a preguntarle nuevamente hasta que escuché su voz.

-Sí– dijo – No sufrió ningún daño físico.

Solté de golpe la respiración contenida. No sé por qué, pero creía lo que me decía.

-Dime lo que quieren y haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo – traté de negociar

Me dio otro bocado.

-La solución no está en tus manos - sentenció

Si no podía hacer nada, ¿qué hacía encerrada? Mi cabeza giraba buscando motivos, pero no encontraba ninguno. No podía hacer nada. Me sentía impotente y sumamente frustrada. Necesitaba urgentemente saber la razón del encierro. No comprendía por qué estaban haciéndome esto.

Continué comiendo en silencio y, al terminar, volvió a sellar mis labios con la mordaza.

Lo único que me tranquilizaba era saber que Charlie estaba bien. Mi padre no había sufrido heridas graves producto del accidente y eso me reconfortaba.

En algún momento, entre sollozos y convulsiones, me quedé dormida.

Lo último de lo que fui consciente fueron de unos fuertes brazos que me levantaban y que alguien me acomodaba en un mullido colchón.

Me arropó y me vi inmersa en un mundo de espeluznantes pesadillas.

* * *

_**Sí, no tengo perdón! No odien a esta aspirante a escritora que se ha tardado una eternidad en actualizar! No es mi intención que transcurra tanto tiempo, pero realmente con esta historia tengo un problema grave de inspiración! Haré todo lo posible por no demorarme tanto…**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También agradezco a las que leen la historia de manera silenciosa! A las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas! **_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	4. Dudas

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 3: Dudas**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el estruendoso sonido me sobresaltó. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada, pero era el suficiente para identificar cada movimiento y declarar con certeza a quién pertenecía. Al verme privada de la vista, el habla y el tacto, mis demás sentidos se agudizaron y estaba atenta a cualquiera señal. El trato que me brindaban mis captores era diametralmente opuesto. Uno de ellos era violento y se dirigía a mí con su voz cargada de ira. Cada vez que entraba en la habitación, me gritaba y me lastimaba cuando me tocaba. Mis brazos, su objetivo favorito de las torturas físicas, probablemente deben de estar repletos de cardenales. Era el más resentido de ambos y el que tenía más interés en mantenerme cautiva. El otro, por su parte, era reservado. No hablaba mucho ni osaba ponerme un dedo encima. Me trataba con respeto y a veces daba la impresión de estar aquí involuntariamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo, pero pareciera que él no estaba de acuerdo con esta situación. Mientras uno me trataba con odio y brusquedad, el otro era más condescendiente y prudente. Aún así, no podía decir que uno de ellos fuera bueno. Si él quisiese, podría poner término a mi secuestro. En muchas ocasiones, había tratado de persuadirlo para que me dejase en libertad; pero él se había excusado en silencio y permitía los abusos físicos a los que me sometía el más agresivo. Ambos eran seres repulsivos y lo peor de todo es que estaba en la completa ignorancia al desconocer el móvil de mi encierro. Al primero le tenía terror. Tan sólo recordar su reacción la vez que me atreví a preguntarle si querían dinero, me hacía temblar. El segundo mantenía un silencio sepulcral cuando le pedía información. Mi rutina consistía en comer e intentar dormir. Para mis necesidades biológicas, uno de ellos me ayudaba. No soportaba que otra persona me ayudara para ir al baño ni depender de un extraño, pero no tenía opción. Generalmente el más tranquilo se encargaba de mí. Aún traía puesto mi vestido de novia aunque, sin duda, debía estar deteriorado. Las sogas continuaban apretando fuertemente mis muñecas heridas y mis tobillos adoloridos, y mi vista seguía cegada por la venda. No había visto nada y no quería siquiera imaginar lo que ocurriría si conociera el rostro de mis captores. Ellos no me dejarían salir con vida si existiera la posibilidad que los delatara. Sólo me quitaban la mordaza para alimentarme y evitaban entablar cualquier conversación conmigo. Entre ellos, de vez en cuando oía murmullos que, al parecer, provenían de la habitación contigua. El lugar donde me encontraba era frío y húmedo. No podría decir si era una recámara o un cuarto dispuesto especialmente para el secuestro. Sólo sabía que contaba con un colchón a ras de suelo con olores desagradables.

-¡Levántate! – ordenó con voz dura

Me cogió el brazo con innecesaria fuerza como ya era costumbre y me puso de pie bruscamente.

-Hoy hablaremos con el responsable de tu desgracia, _princesita _- informó

¿El responsable de mi desgracia? ¿Por qué no lo había encerrado a él? ¿Por qué estaba pagando por algo que otra persona había hecho? Había tratado de hurgar en mi mente alguna razón del secuestro, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente razonable ni convincente. Dinero era lo único que yo podía darles, pero ese no era el objetivo. No había tenido éxito en mi búsqueda. Por lo menos ahora obtendría alguna pista.

Oí cómo discaba algunas teclas de lo que supuse sería un teléfono móvil. Esperé pacientemente, tragándome las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir producto del dolor latente en mi brazo y de la tormentosa situación.

-Cuidado con lo que dices – me amenazó, retirando la mordaza de mi boca.

Sentí el aparato en mi oído y reconocí de inmediato la voz que gritaba mi nombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡¿Bella?! - me llamó con desesperación

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, impidiéndome el habla. ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado comunicarme con alguien de mi familia y ahora me quedaba muda? Miles de veces lo oí mencionarme, pero en ningún momento la angustia y tristeza me había invadido como ahora. Tragué en seco antes de responder.

-Mike … - susurré

-Amor, ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó sin respirar

-No – dije, respondiendo sólo a sus dos últimas interrogantes e ignorando la primera

Me habían dañado injustamente e intuía que todo esto traería secuelas quizás imborrables.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por liberarte – aseguró – Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti

-Sácame de aquí – rogué

No pude contenerme más y un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

-Te prometo que esto acabará pronto – dijo con determinación

Se oía muy seguro, pero no pudo transmitirme su confianza. Mi destino estaba en manos de mis raptores y, aunque todo el mundo interviniera, todo dependía de ellos.

-¿Mi papá está bien? - pregunté

Aunque me habían dicho que no había sufrido ningún daño, necesitaba oírlo de una persona confiable.

-Sí – suspiró – ¡Si sólo supiéramos qué quieren!

Sentí la respiración acelerada de mi captor y la furia con que me despojó del teléfono.

-¡Basta! – gritó, lanzándome al suelo – ¡Sabes muy bien por qué hacemos esto, Newton!

Mi cabeza chocó contra el piso y un dolor punzante nubló mis sentidos. Un líquido humedeció mi cabello y, al identificar el olor a óxido y sal, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. No pude poner atención a la conversación que sostenía mi secuestrador con mi prometido. Sólo fui consciente del sonido de la puerta al abrirse nuevamente y unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a mí. Reconocí su delicadeza al coger mi dañada cabeza y dejarla en su regazo. Simultáneamente, escuché cómo cerró el teléfono con fuerza y lo arrojó a algún lugar de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – gritó, perdiendo su habitual calma

-Nada – dijo, restándole importancia

-¡Está sangrando! – bramó

-Estará bien- aseguró

-Esto no estaba en los planes – replicó

Me tomó entre sus brazos y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? – preguntó con dureza

Sentí su voz muy cerca de mí y el miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Un temblor me recorrió por completo.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital – respondió, apegándome más a su cuerpo

-Saldrá de aquí cuando yo lo decida – espetó con

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada! – me defendió

¡Por fin alguien se daba cuenta de lo evidente! ¿Cómo podía tener la culpa de algo que desconocía? Que uno de mis captores reconociera lo obvio, me aliviaba en parte. ¿Se estaba apiadando de mí? Al parecer así era, pero ello no serviría de nada. Claramente, el ogro era quien tenía el control y manejaba al otro.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – inquirió con incredulidad

Un silencio absoluto inundó el lugar. No respondió, pero sentí cómo se tensó e inmovilizó. Yo aún estaba en sus brazos y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho. ¿Por qué le temía? ¿A qué se debía su extrema obediencia? Ellos eran amigos o quizás familiares. Si estaban juntos en esto, existía un lazo estrecho que los unía.

-Recuerda la razón de todo esto - señaló

En ese preciso momento quise gritar que yo la ignoraba y merecía más que nadie conocerla; pero mi estado no me lo permitió. Esa frase caló hondo en la persona que me sostenía. ¿Qué significado tenían esas palabras para ellos? Suspiró pesadamente y caminó unos cuantos pasos para recostarme en un colchón húmedo.

-Iré a buscar lo necesario para curarla – informó resignado – No le hagas más daño

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer - declaró

Otro fuerte ruido y la posterior carencia de movimientos me indicaron que estaba sola. Dejé que las lágrimas que había logrado contener descendieran libremente por mis mejillas y acallé los gritos de dolor presionando con fuerza mis labios contra el colchón. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba producto del dolor tanto físico como emocional que me embargaba. ¡Esto era un verdadero infierno! Sentía impotencia, frustración y sobretodo injusticia. ¡Yo no había hecho nada para merecer semejante sufrimiento! No entendía nada, pero lo que más me desconcertaba era que mi raptor había dicho que Mike era el responsable de mi desgracia. ¿Qué relación tenía mi prometido con mi secuestro? Mike era un hombre íntegro admirado por todos y con una conducta intachable. Desde que lo conozco, jamás he oído siquiera una mala palabra salir de sus labios ni humillar a alguien. ¿Y si me había ocultado algo de su pasado? Tenía la sensación que todo esto era una venganza en su contra. De todas las personas con las que me podrían haber comunicado, había sido precisamente él el elegido. Quizás Mike había hecho algo para enfurecer a mis secuestradores, pero ¿qué? Me sorprendí del rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos. Estaba culpando a mi prometido de mi encierro. Él no sería capaz de hacer nada incorrecto. Yo lo conocía y no podía dudar de él. Esta tortura claramente me hacía alucinar.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis lamentos que no oí la puerta abrirse. Sólo me percaté de una presencia cuando una mano acarició mis cabellos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó

Instintivamente, me alejé de él y me ovillé. Su voz reflejaba sinceridad, pero no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos.

-No me toques - susurré

Sus pulgares secaron mis mejillas, ignorando mi petición.

-No temas – suplicó – No te lastimaré

Su promesa me pareció irónica. Tal vez él no me había maltratado físicamente, pero en cierta medida también había contribuido para lastimarme. Él tenía en sus manos la opción de dejarme en libertad, pero había preferido mantenerme encerrada. Él no me había dañado tangiblemente, pero sí de manera emocional.

-Por favor… - rogué, desviando mi rostro

Con reticencia, apartó sus manos.

-Necesito que te recuestes de espalda – pidió, dolido por mi rechazo

Hice lo que me solicitó y sentí que retiraba el cabello que cubría mi frente. Me estremecí ante su tacto. Limpió la herida con lo que supuse sería algodón y alcohol.

-¡Auch! – me quejé cuando una punzada de dolor me invadió

-¿Te duele? – preguntó con preocupación

-Un poco – reconocí

Aplicó una pomada, pero yo no estaba prestando atención. Mi concentración estaba avocada a la delicadeza de sus movimientos. Me estaba tratando como si fuera una niña de cinco años que se ha lastimado producto de una caída en un juego. Durante todo mi cautiverio, él se había mostrado atento conmigo considerando las circunstancias. Algo terrible debe motivarlo para secuestrar a una persona. ¿Qué le podía causar tanto daño para actuar así? Me intrigaba de sobremanera averiguarlo. ¿De qué modo estaba relacionado Mike?

-¿Qué les hizo Mike? – exterioricé mi inquietud

Sus manos detuvieron su labor y sentí como contenía la respiración. Su silenciosa respuesta no era suficiente, pero al menos había acertado. Mi prometido estaba involucrado. Sólo faltaba saber de qué manera.

Soltó el aire contenido aún sin responder. Sentí que ponía una gasa en mi frente.

-Te daré una pastilla para aliviar el dolor – informó, ignorando mi pregunta

Se alejó, pero volvió al instante. Tomó mi nuca con sutileza y me levantó un poco. Puso un comprimido sobre mi lengua y acercó un vaso a mis labios para beber agua. Lo tragué de inmediato. El dolor era agudo y lo único que deseaba era descansar. No pasó desapercibido para mí el temblor en sus manos, producto de su nerviosismo. Me recostó con suavidad y me envolvió con un edredón. Esperaba que cubriera mi boca, pero no lo hizo.

Había obtenido una pista. Ahora sólo me restaba averiguar toda la verdad.

_**¿Será Mike el responsable del secuestro de Bella? ¿Qué habrá hecho? Todo se irá revelando poco a poco…**_

_**Agradezco enormemente su paciencia y sus consejos! Sin ustedes, esta historia no tendría ningún sentido… Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También agradezco a las que leen la historia de manera silenciosa! A las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas! **_

_**Les tengo una noticia: me voy de vacaciones con mis hermanas y una amiga a New York! Estoy emocionadísima porque pasaré Año Nuevo allá y veré el espectáculo de la Bola del Tiempo en Times Square! Además conoceré la vida nocturna y aprovecharé de frecuentar las tiendas para aumentar mi consumismo! jajaja Eso significa que no podré actualizar hasta fines de enero… Prometo volver con energías recargadas y regalarles muchos capítulos durante el verano! **_

_**Les deseo de todo corazón una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	5. Temor

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 4: Temor**

Una sutil caricia en la mejilla me despertó. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría. De hecho, se había convertido prácticamente en una costumbre. No me agradaba que ellos me tocaran. Sólo me producía repulsión. Ya me habían dañado lo suficiente como para dejar huellas en mi piel. Sin embargo, esas demostraciones para cualquiera podrían ser definidas de cariño, pero ¿quién te puede querer si te lastima de esta manera? Dudaba que alguno sintiera siquiera lástima por mí. Cualquier sentimiento hacia mi era absurdo. No me odiaban porque no tenían motivos para hacerlo. No me estimaban porque, de ser así, ya me habrían dejado en libertad o al menos hubiese obtenido respuestas.

Yo les era totalmente indiferente.

Había llegado a una conclusión lógica: sólo era el medio para algún tipo de venganza. Un objeto que en cualquier instante podía ser descartado. Un instrumento que sólo usarían en cuanto les fuera útil.

Me daba terror pensar en el desenlace de este cautiverio. Las posibilidades se reducían a dos. Una era dejarme en libertad, retomar mi vida normal y tratar de olvidar este horrible episodio. Eliminar de mi mente todo rastro de este torturante encierro. La otra, sin embargo, me asustaba en demasía. Intentaba bloquear mi mente para evitar imaginarla, pero no me era posible. Siempre vi la muerte como una realidad lejana, el fin natural de la vida. Cuando pequeña, solía pensar que quienes tenían más años morían primero. Primero los abuelos, luego los padres y así sucesivamente. Era el orden lógico de la vida según la perspectiva de una niña. Sin embargo, ahora eso me parecía absurdo. ¿Cuántos padres deben sufrir la pérdida de un hijo fallecido en un accidente de tránsito? ¿Un bebé descuidado que se ahoga en una piscina? ¿Un hombre o mujer atropellado? La muerte no estaba enmarcada en ningún parámetro. Llegaba sin aviso previo y se llevaba lo que quería arbitrariamente, sin consultar a nadie y sin limitarse. ¿Cómo podría yo zafarse de ella si era mi destino? Un destino que estaba en manos de dos hombres descorazonados coludidos con la muerte.

La única condición de la existencia estaba supeditada a vivirla.

Esta incertidumbre me estaba matando. Sólo esperaba que mi destino fuera la primera opción.

- Es hora de desayunar – avisó esa suave voz manipulada tan conocida

Me incorporé con cierta dificultad, alejándome de su caricia. Soltó un profundo suspiro antes de retirar la mordaza.

Me dediqué a comer en silencio. Desde que había sido secuestrada, de mi boca sólo salían preguntas. Con el transcurso del tiempo, me di cuenta que no valía la pena. Ni el más dócil respondía mis inquietudes. Evitaba hablar con ambos. Sólo el más agresivo me exigía que le respondiera de vez en cuando. Lo hacía bajo presión a fin de evitar más maltratos físicos. El resto del tiempo, me sumergía en el mutismo.

Cuando estaba sola, me deshogaba. Derramaba todas las lágrimas contenidas de golpe. La impotencia que sentía al verme involucrada en una situación injusta era desbordante. Mi pecho se desgarraba y suplicaba calma, pero no podía tranquilizarme. Mi única escapatoria era el llanto y tenía al menos ese derecho.

Sabía que Mike estaba involucrado. Deduje que esto era una especie de venganza en su contra, pero ¿de qué modo servía esto para su propósito? Dejarlo plantado en el altar era vergonzoso, pero no me parecía lo suficiente doloroso. Esto se trataba de algo importante que no lograba descifrar.

Ya había terminado de comer, pero sabía que aún estaba acompañada. Su respiración agitaba se oía claramente y, en cierta medida, me transmitía nerviosismo. No era buena señal.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurré, temerosa de conocer la respuesta

- Nada…

Como siempre, me sumergía involuntariamente en la ignorancia. Era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzos buscar respuestas, pero algo me decía que esta ocasión era diferente. No sé si era un presentimiento o algo semejante, pero tenía la sensación de que algo ocurriría. Repentinamente, volví a mi reflexión y no pude ahogar el sollozo que escapó de mi garganta. ¿Y si se habían cansado de mí? ¿Si su venganza había llegado a su fin? ¿Si ya habían alcanzado su objetivo? ¿Si yo ya no era útil para sus fines?

- Cálmate – pidió esa voz disfrazada

- ¡No, por favor! – supliqué, ignorando su solicitud – ¡Te lo ruego!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó confundido

- ¡Haré lo que sea! – chillé con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y, por primera vez, no me alejé. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré. Tenía miedo y, aunque pareciera irónico, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola. Nunca me había sentido tan desamparada en mi vida y necesitaba urgentemente sentirme protegida, aunque esa seguridad me la brindara precisamente quien me tenía recluida.

- No puedes hacer nada – me recordó

La realidad me golpeó. Tenía razón. No podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, no podía rendirme y simplemente acatar lo que ellos decidieran sobre mi vida. Ya habían decidido suficiente por mí.

- No me maten – murmuré – Por favor…

- Bella – suspiró, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello

Me tensé de inmediato. Nunca me había llamado así. El otro me llamaba _Princesita _con notorio desprecio, pero él jamás se había dirigido a mí utilizando ningún apodo. Y ahora me decía Bella, el diminutivo que yo misma desde pequeña había exigido que usaran para llamarme. Sólo mi círculo íntimo y cercano lo utilizaba. Para todo el mundo era Isabella. Por eso me extrañó que él me llamara de ese modo. ¿Quién era este individuo? ¿Podía ser alguien que conocía? Deseché ese pensamiento enseguida. Los que me estimaban me llamaban así e indudablemente alguno de ellos no era. Quien quiere, no lastima.

- ¿Bella? – pregunté - ¿Cómo sabes que me llaman así?

Ahora quien se alejó fue él.

- Eso no importa

Me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez. Claro que él sabía cómo me decían, quienes me rodeaban e incluso lo que me gustaba comer. Seguramente ellos habían investigado mi vida y conocían todos sus detalles.

Sus manos sujetaron mi rostro y sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas con adoración.

- Te juro que no te causaré más daño – prometió

Quizás fue el tono solemne de su voz o mi aturdimiento, pero le creí. Confié en su promesa. Tenía que aferrarme a algo o alguien y él estaba ahí. De todos modos, no podía ocasionarme más daño. No tenía nada que perder.

- Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – susurró más para él que para mí

Depositó un tierno beso en mi sien antes de marcharse.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Él no era malo. Sus acciones y palabras demostraban que él lamentaba esta situación y que si por él fuera nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. ¿Qué era aquello con lo que él estaba tan comprometido? ¿Cuál era la razón que lo ataba al secuestro? ¿Cuál era el hecho detonante para que una persona decida encerrar a otra en contra de su voluntad? Aún tomando en cuenta las consideraciones que había tenido conmigo, no podía cegarme. Era mi captor y cualquier signo de nobleza que yo pudiera atribuirle era absurdo. Él sólo me generaba confusión.

Me sumí en la inconsciencia mientras recordaba sus palabras que ilusamente me esperanzaban.

La puerta se abrió y estampó contra la pared. El golpe me despertó de mi intranquilo sueño y me sobresaltó. El miedo me embargó al identificar de quién se trataba. Cada vez que él ingresaba a la habitación, me torturaba.

Sentí cómo se aproximaba hasta donde me encontraba y sus pasos se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de la cama. Instantáneamente me ovillé y me apegué a la pared.

- ¿Me extrañaste, _Princesita? _- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla

No pude evitar comparar su tacto con el de mi otro secuestrador. El último era dulce y lo hacía con ternura, mientras que éste se burlaba de mí a cada instante. Disfrutaba regodeándose con mi sufrimiento.

Me tomó de los hombros con rudeza y me incorporó con un solo movimiento.

- ¡Respóndeme! – gritó

Su aliento cargado de alcohol y tabaco me golpeó la cara, nublando mis sentidos. No tenía que enfurecerlo, pero de mis labios no salía ninguna palabra.

Ahogué un grito de dolor cuando sentí su mano estrellarse con fuerza en mi mejilla. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, entibiando mi ardiente cara.

- Ahora aprenderás a respetarme - dijo

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Golpearme hasta saciarse? Esperé que me maltratara y que se marchara, pero lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios en mi cuello mientras sus manos descendían por mis costados. Sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y me aterré al entender qué quería.

- ¡No! – grité, moviéndome violentamente para zafarme de sus garras

Me ignoró completamente. Sus manos recorrían mis piernas bajo el vestido y su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a mis senos.

- ¡Suéltame! - exigí

Su lengua trazó el escote de mi vestido y la repulsión me embargó. Intenté alzar un poco la rodilla para golpear su entrepierna, pero las sogas en mis tobillos dificultaron la acción. Él se percató de mi fallido intento y separó bruscamente mis piernas.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y eso pareció causarle risa.

- Grita todo lo que quieras, _Princesita_ – dijo – Nadie te escuchará

Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. Además de secuestrarme, este desgraciado iba a abusar de mí. Me sentía impotente por no poder defenderme ni detener esta tortura. No podía permitirlo, pero tampoco estaba en mis manos impedir que me violara.

- Por favor… - supliqué llorando

Se detuvo y respiré aliviada.

- Newton sabrá cómo se sintió Rebecca – susurró en mi oído – Tú te encargarás de contárselo

¿Mike? ¿Quién demonios era Rebecca? ¿Qué relación tenía mi prometido con aquella mujer? ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? Será posible que Mike… No, no, no, no, no! Mike jamás haría algo así. Era un caballero con una conducta intachable y con valores y principios morales altísimos. No podía dudar de su calidad humana. ¡Yo lo conocía y el no haría tal atrocidad!

Acarició mis senos sobre el vestido y sentí su dureza en mi vientre. Sentí náuseas al escuchar sus gemidos ahogados en mi cuello. Sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi cuerpo y el asco provocado por sus bruscas caricias nublaba mi mente. Sus repulsivos quejidos de placer se confundían con mi ahogado y desenfrenado llanto. Estampó con fiereza sus labios sobre mi boca, pero cerré mis labios al instante. Sentí su lengua sobre ellos, pero no cedí. Mordió con tal fuerza mi labio inferior que sentí el inconfundible olor de la sangre y el líquido caliente correr por mi mentón.

De pronto, el peso sobre mí desapareció seguido de un fuerte golpe.

Sentí unas manos acunar mis mejillas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz preocupada

Sólo atiné a negar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme aquello? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! Me alejé de su tacto y nuevamente me puse en posición fetal. No podía controlar las lágrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos ni mucho menos los desgarradores sollozos que escapaban de mi garganta.

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me tomó en brazos.

- Por favor… - supliqué entre lágrimas – No más

- No más – repitió con determinación

Caminó conmigo en brazos hasta que sentí el viento golpear mi rostro. Respiré profundamente para inhalar aire puro y calmarme. Escuché una puerta abrirse y luego me acomodó en un asiento. Otra puerta se abrió y cerró al instante. A los pocos segundos, sentí el ronroneo de un motor y me di cuenta que nos poníamos en movimiento.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – tartamudeé con temor

Como era de esperarse, no recibí respuesta. Sólo escuché cómo apretó sus dientes con fuerza. No quería que se enfadara así que me quedé en silencio. Las sensaciones de lo vivido hace unos momentos invadían mi mente sin tregua y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo se estremecía sin poder evitarlo mientras lágrimas silenciosas bañaban mi rostro.

El automóvil se detuvo, pero no oí ningún movimiento. Sólo escuchaba la respiración agitada de mi acompañante.

- Necesito que te mantengas en silencio y hagas todo lo que te diga – pidió

Negué con la cabeza. Nuevamente cubrió mi boca con la mordaza.

- Tienes que confiar en mí – murmuró cansino

Sin darme tiempo de pensar, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Inmediatamente abrió mi puerta y acarició con dulzura mi rostro secando mis lágrimas. Sentí sus manos en mis tobillos y su tacto erizó mi piel. La presión de las sogas desapareció y sentí el dolor en esa zona. Me imaginé que estarían heridos. Me ayudó a incorporarme, pero mis piernas flaquearon. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuve de pie, pero mis músculos estaban tensos. Pasó una mano por mi cintura y me sostuvo. Comencé a caminar, desconociendo el rumbo. Él me guiaba y, cuando tropezaba, detenía mi caída. Alrededor sólo podía oír el sonido lejano del agua y la brisa fresca revolvía mi cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, sólo fui consciente del momento en que me sentó en lo que parecía ser una banca. Intuí que él se quedó de pie. Puso sus manos en la venda que cubría mis ojos y sentí su indecisión. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente, pero al final me dejó en la oscuridad.

- Lo siento mucho – musitó mientras sus labios se posaron en mi frente y sus manos acunaron mi rostro - Perdóname

Unas gotas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, pero no llovía. Estaba llorando… Él estaba llorando. ¿Por qué le dolía esta situación? ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Motivos existían, pero era extraño que tu captor pidiera perdón. Podía sentir arrepentimiento y su dolor, pero no lo entendía. Quizás su venganza no había sido exitosa o nada había salido según lo planeado. El calor de su roce desapareció y sentí sus pasos alejarse a toda prisa.

Me quedé ahí inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o esperar. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas no respondían. Caí nuevamente sobre la banca y esperé. ¿Qué? No lo sabía con certeza, pero no tenía opción. No podía hacer nada más que sentarme y esperar. Las sirenas acercándose rompieron el silencio de mi entorno y mi expectación aumentó. ¿Venían en mi búsqueda? ¿Estaba libre? ¿La tortura había llegado a su fin?

Sentí movimientos a mi alrededor. Unas manos desconocidas quitaron la mordaza de mi boca mientras otras me desprendían de las sogas que aprisionaban mis muñecas y la venda que cegaba mi visión. Abrí con lentitud los ojos, pero la luz me encandiló. Los cerré y nuevamente traté de abrirlos. Pestañeé reiteradas veces para acostumbrarme a la claridad. Estaba rodeada de policías que me miraban atentos a mi reacción. Estaba desorientaba y dejé que mi vista vagara por mi entorno. Me encontraba en un parque solitario que no recordaba haber visto antes y el sonido del agua provenía de una fuente lejana.

- ¿Señorita Isabella Swan? – preguntó un hombre

Antes que pudiera responder, visualicé a una de las personas que más anhelaba ver.

-¡Bella! – gritó mi padre, corriendo en mi dirección

Me incorporé y perdí el equilibrio. Sin embargo, los brazos de Charlie evitaron el impacto con el suelo. Lo abracé con fuerza y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, liberando todo el sufrimiento que había padecido. Me aferró a su cuerpo mientras dejaba algunos besos en mi cabello.

- Tranquila, pequeña – susurró con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi espalda – Ya pasó

Algo en mi interior me decía que no todo había pasado. Mis inquietudes aún no estaban resueltas y tenía derecho a exigir respuestas.

Alcé la vista y me tensé de golpe.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Mike que caminaba rápidamente a mi encuentro.

No podía enfrentarlo, por lo menos no ahora.

Miré a mi padre y sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión. Había sentido mi repentina rigidez y también el curso de mi mirada.

- Llévame a casa – musité con voz ronca

No pidió ninguna explicación. Sólo me tomó por la cintura y caminamos en dirección al automóvil. Cuando pasé frente a Mike, escondí mi cara en el pecho de mi padre, dejándolo completamente perplejo.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa._

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo en medio del caos que se ha producido en mi país. Como muchos saben, un terremoto de gran magnitud azotó a Chile la madrugada del sábado. Las imágenes son desgarradoras y sólo espero que nos recuperemos pronto. No dudo en la fuerza y solidaridad con que contamos. Los bienes materiales se pueden reponer, pero la gran cantidad de personas que perdieron la vida es una tragedia. A las personas que perdieron a algún ser querido o a aquellas que buscan desesperadamente a sus familias, toda la fe y fuerza en estos duros momentos. Los apoyaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible! Cariños especiales a quienes pertenecen a las VII y VIII regiones!_

_Hay muchas campañas de ayuda. Sólo entren a Facebook y encontrarán muchos grupos serios reunidos con el fin de brindar ayuda a quienes más la necesitan. También se realizará una Teletón el día viernes con el objeto de reunir al menos 15 mil millones de pesos. Si puedes, colaboren! Muchos lo necesitan…_

_Vivo en Santiago y aún no sé en qué estado quedó todo allá. En este momento estoy en el sur de Chile, pero en esta ciudad las consecuencias no fueron graves. Aún hay réplicas y se estima que continuaran por meses. El temor aún no pasa y la desesperación entre la gente crece cada vez más. No puedo decirles con certeza cuándo actualizaré ya que la electricidad se corta sin aviso previo. Volveré cuando pueda, sólo les pido comprensión y paciencia._

_**¡¡¡FUERZA CHILE!!!**_

_Un abrazo,_

_Chemita_

* * *

_Como no se pueden responder los reviews anónimos de manera privada, lo haré aquí:_

_-jhoss: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo! Disfrútalo! Nos leemos!_

_-__**Meel**: Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste y que mi forma de escribir te agrade! Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Nos leemos!_

_- Posion___Ivy.e : Sí, uno de los secuestradores ha sido muy considerado con Bella! Aquí doy una pequeña pista de lo que pudo haber hecho Mike, pero pronto sabremos la verdad! Ojalá este capítulo te guste! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios! Un abrazo_


	6. Secuelas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 5: Secuelas**

El camino de regreso a casa pasó sin que mediara palabra. Sabía que Charlie quería formularme muchas preguntas, pero se estaba conteniendo. Agradecía enormemente su esfuerzo. No quería hablar de lo ocurrido y menos ahora que me sentía tan agotada.

El brillo en los ojos de mi padre había desaparecido, pero me pareció percibir un leve resplandor cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron al momento del reencuentro. No podía pasar por alto el cansancio que denotaba su apariencia ni su evidente baja de peso. Parecía que hubiese envejecido de golpe.

No había despegado mi cabeza de su pecho en ningún momento. Mis brazos se aferraban a su cintura como si aquello fuese indispensable para vivir. Mi padre sólo se limitaba a acariciar mi cabello y dejar algunos besos en mi coronilla. Estar en esa posición me hacía sentir segura y protegida, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrir. Con ese pensamiento, me sumergí en la inconciencia.

_Una hermosa, pero desierta playa se extendía frente a mis ojos. La arena era de un color blanco inmaculado y el mar turquesa irrumpía en la orilla con suaves olas. Las gloriosas palmeras delineaban mi sendero. Desde lo alto, el sol se erguía en todo su esplendor. Estaba de pie con un veraniego y simple vestido blanco, descalza y miraba maravillada el paraíso en el que me encontraba. Mis cabellos se movían inquietos producto de la agradable brisa marina. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma salino del agua. Sin darme cuenta, estaba sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. En ese lugar, me sentía feliz. La plenitud me llenaba e impedía cualquier recuerdo amargo o doloroso. _

_Un profundo sollozo rompió el mágico momento. De golpe, abrí los ojos y el panorama había cambiado radicalmente. Desorientada, miré mi entorno una y otra vez para ver dónde estaba. Era un oscuro y espeso bosque. Sólo podía distinguir las sombras de los árboles que se mecían violentamente a mi alrededor. Mi vestimenta estaba rasgada y cubierta de barro. El llanto que oí en un principio aumentó y retumbó por todo el lugar. Sin ser conciente de la decisión que había tomado, comencé a caminar en dirección al angustiante sonido. Tropecé muchas veces, pero lograba evitar la caída sosteniéndome de cualquier cosa perteneciente al frondoso paraje. Cada vez que daba un paso, el sollozo se instensificaba. Aceleré mi caminar y empecé a correr con desesperación al sentirme cerca. Recorrí con premura el lodoso camino hasta llegar a un sombrío prado. Me detuve unos segundos para calmar mi respiración que se había vuelto irregular. Mi corazón latía frenético dentro de mi pecho y, en un vano intento por apaciguarlo, posé mi mano sobre él. Busqué urgentemente con la mirada el origen del sonido. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, vislumbré una silueta que presumí sería la de un hombre. Me acerqué vacilante, pero me paralicé a unos cuantos metros. Su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas flexionadas mientras su rostro se ocultaba en sus rodillas. Su llanto era desgarrador._

_- Perdóname – gimoteaba – Por favor, perdóname_

_Estaba sufriendo y, sin entender qué me motivaba, avancé con la intención de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Sin embargo, una mano cogió rudamente mi brazo e impidió que siguiera caminando._

_- Princesita – susurró aquella maldita voz a mis espaldas con ironía mordaz_

- ¡Nooooooo! – grité con todas mis fuerzas - ¡Noooooo!

- ¡Bella! – exclamó una voz lejana

Alguien sostenía firmemente mis brazos mientras yo intentaba forcejear. Necesitaba zafarme de su toque.

- ¡Suéltame! – grité con vehemencia

- ¡Hija! – gritó una voz que reconocí como la de Renée

Me paralicé y abrí lentamente los ojos. Un sudor frío bañaba mi frente. Mi cabello cubría el rostro humedecido por las involuntarias lágrimas y mis piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas. Respiraba agitadamente. Me senté de un solo movimiento y ello causó un pequeño mareo. Traté de calmarme y acompasar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Me encontré con la mirada de preocupación de mi madre y su aspecto había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Había adelgazado notoriamente, estaba pálida y unas pronunciadas ojeras sobresalían de su rostro.

- Ven aquí – dijo con un ademán de cabeza y una sonrisa tierna que disimulaba torpemente su preocupación.

Me ovillé y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo.

- Tranquila – susurró contra mi cabello mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente – Estás en casa

Miré mis muñecas y esas profundas marcas rojas recordaban mi tormento. Toqué con uno de mis dedos la enrojecida zona y con esfuerzo reprimí una mueca de dolor. Mi madre y mi padre también tenían vestigios de mi encierro. Aunque ellos no se vieron privados de libertad, habían vivido una pesadilla frente a la incertidumbre sobre mi paradero y mi estado. No sólo yo había sufrido. Mis padres y mis amigos han de haber estado angustiados durante mi forzada ausencia. Ellos también vivieron una tortura, distinta a la mía, pero aún así todos habíamos salido lastimados de esta terrible situación.

- Siento haberlos preocupado – dije luego de algunos minutos

Mi madre detuvo sus caricias al escucharme y yo alcé la cara para verla. Acunó mi rostro y me miró directo a los ojos.

- Lo ocurrido no es responsabilidad tuya – me recordó con el ceño fruncido – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella

- Lo sé – musité, desviando su mirada

No soportaba ver tanto dolor en los ojos de Renée. Amaba a mi familia y saber que sufrieron por mi causa me partía el alma. Era cierto. Yo no era culpable de nada, sino más bien una víctima activa. Sin embargo, por mí ellos habían vivido un suplicio.

- ¿Qué te parece si disfrutas de un relajante baño y yo te mimo con un delicioso chocolate caliente? – propuso con una radiante sonrisa

- Excelente idea - concordé

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta blanca de madera. Antes de entrar, me giré. Tenía una duda y Renée podía resolverla.

- Mamá – la llamé antes que ella abandonara la habitación

- ¿Si? – dijo, volviéndose hacia mi

- ¿Cuánto tiempo… - no pude terminar la pregunta, pero ella entendió a qué me refería

- Tres semanas – respondió, suspirando

Asentí y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

Dejé que el agua se temperara y me volteé.

El gran espejo me devolvió una imagen que no reconocí al instante. Alguien me había despojado del desgastado vestido de novia y lo había reemplazado por una camisa de dormir de seda azul. Mi cabello desordenado y enredado era un desastre. Mis tobillos tatuados por aquellas sogas que los tuvieron prisioneros durante tres semanas, al igual que mis enrojecidas muñecas. Pero mi rostro había sufrido cambios profundos. Mis ojos carecían de algún brillo, sólo se apreciaba el inusual tono café. Mis labios estaban secos y agrietados, seguramente por las innumerables ocasiones que los mordí con fiereza para evitar llorar o gritar. Una pequeña cicatriz en mi frente y algunos hematomas en mi cara y cuerpo eran el recordatorio patente de lo vivido, de los constantes golpes recibidos de uno de mis captores. Mis mejillas sobresalían producto de la considerable baja de peso y las marcadas manchas púrpuras bajo mis ojos eran señal de mi nulo descanso.

Le di la espalda a mi reflejo, queriendo con esa simple acción olvidar mi tortura. Dejar en el pasado todo lo que había ocurrido y olvidarlo para siempre como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Sin duda, era muchísimo más fácil decirlo que realmente hacerlo.

Me relajé en cuanto el agua caliente entró en contacto con mi piel. Cerré los ojos e intenté dejar en blanco mi mente, pero los ciegos recuerdos azotaban mi memoria sin darme tregua. _Sus manos recorriendo ansiosas mi cuerpo, su lengua saboreando mi piel, su palpitante excitación contra mi vientre, sus gemidos de placer en mi oído…_

-¡Maldito! –grité mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos

¡Qué ingenua haber querido dejar todo atrás! No podría olvidarlo, no sin antes averiguar lo que por derecho merecía saber. Limpié con furia mi húmedo rostro. No dejaría que esto me venciera. Investigaría y descubriría la verdad.

Froté todo mi cuerpo con la esponja con el afán de borrar toda huella de sus manos y boca. Me sentía sucia y vacía. Anhelaba eliminar su contacto físico de cualquier manera. Mi piel quedó enrojecida producto del obsesivo roce del que estaba siendo objeto. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo y ahogué las nuevas lágrimas que me embargaban.

Cogí una bata y la até a la altura de mi cintura. En el preciso momento en que salía del cuarto de baño, mi madre entraba a mi habitación con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente. Sonreí débilmente ante la imagen. Cuando era pequeña, esta era su manera de consentirme al estar enferma o triste. Desvié la mirada al darme cuenta que esta vez no sería tan fácil aliviarme.

-Sin azúcar – me sonrió, tendiéndome la taza

Le agradecí, correspondiéndole la sonrisa y recibiendo la taza.

Un sepulcral silencio se instauró entre nosotras. Me dediqué a saborear el chocolate caliente, sin disfrutarlo realmente. Conocía a mi madre y sabía que estaba esperando pacientemente mi relato, pero no quería hablar de ello. Contar lo sucedido sería como revivirlo y lo único que deseaba era borrar cualquier rastro tanto físico como emocional de ese infierno. Sabía que evitar hablar del tema no era la solución, pero simplemente no podía abordar el tema.

Me senté en el tocador dispuesta a cepillarme el cabello, pero Renée me arrebató el cepillo.

-Deja que yo lo haga - pidió

Asentí y comenzó a peinarlo con delicadeza. Veía su reflejo a través del espejo y su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviese ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. Su mano bajaba por mi cabello por inercia mientras ella estaba lejana. De pronto, sus ojos enfocaron los míos mediante el espejo. Sonrió, tratando de reflejar tranquilidad, pero su vista estaba sombría. Continuó acariciando mi cabeza y lo acomodó sobre uno de mis hombros. Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente y se llevó una mano a la boca. Me giré para observar qué la había alarmado y vi la encendida marca de una mano en mi cuello. ¿En qué momento _él _había dejado ese estigma? No podía decirlo con certeza. Habían sido tantas ocasiones que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Renée se volteó para impedir que la viera. Me levanté y tomé su brazo.

-Mamá… – la llamé, pero ella no se giró

Sólo veía el movimiento de sus hombros. Estaba llorando. Me partía el corazón verla sufrir, pero debía ser fuerte.

-Mamá - repetí

Luego de unos segundos, me dio la cara y mi corazón se detuvo un instante. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus labios temblaban por el esfuerzo de acallar los sollozos que se empeñaban en salir. La fragilidad de mi madre me impactó y no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-¿Por qué? – susurró, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

Negué suavemente con la cabeza. Era la misma pregunta que me formulaba a cada segundo, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte eso? - escupió

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé. Tampoco lo sabía, pero mi madre no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse. Yo me ocuparía de todo esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos abrazadas, desahogándonos en los brazos de la otra. Sólo fui consciente de unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Me separé de ella y me tranquilizó ver su rostro más relajado.

-Te quiero mucho – dije

-Yo también, pequeña – sonrió y besó mi frente

Nuevamente tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante – musité, luego de aclararme la garganta

Dos cabezas, una azabache y otra rubia, se asomaron con cautela. Sabía que se presentarían de un momento a otro. Alice y Rosalie eran lo más cercanas a unas hermanas que tenía y las quería como si fueran parte de mi familia.

-Pasen – sonreí

No terminé de hablar cuando ambas corrieron con los brazos abiertos a mi encuentro. Les devolví el abrazo con la poca fuerza que poseía en esos momentos. Aún más lágrimas bañaron mi rostro húmedo, pero esta vez era de sosiego. Me sentía en casa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, mis amigas alzaron sus rostros y me interrogaron de manera silenciosa con sus cristalinos ojos.

-Estoy bien – respondí automáticamente a su pregunta no formulada

No dijeron nada, pero pude ver que no me creían. Ellas me conocían a la perfección y, por más que intentará hacerles creer a los demás que nada había pasado, era imposible engañarlas. Era como si repitiendo que estaba bien, yo misma me convencería. Francamente, iluso.

Trataron de distraerme y, aunque fue en vano, se los agradecí en silencio. Tampoco mencionaron a Mike ni nada relacionado con la fallida boda. Las intenciones son las que valen y, sin dudas, ellas harían lo que fuera para que yo dejara de revivir una y otra vez el real tormento en mi cabeza. Lamentablemente, aquello no estaba ni en sus manos ni en las mías.

-Bella – llamó Charlie desde la puerta abierta – Los detectives están aquí y quieren hablar contigo

Suspiré pesadamente. Me negaba a relatar todo aunque sabía que era indispensable.

-Es necesario - insistió

Sólo bastó ver la mirada de Charlie para ceder. Asentí con renuencia. Alice y Rose se levantaron al instante, señalando que volverían mañana. Me besaron la frente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara antes de irse.

Papá no tardó en regresar, acompañado de dos policías de investigaciones.

-Señorita Swan, soy el detective Harry Clearwater – se presentó el hombre macizo que debía bordear los 50 años, de tez morena y cabellos blancos. – Y él es mi compañero Paul Orson – dijo, señalando a uno menor, probablemente de 30 años, también de tez morena y corpulento.

No respondí. Sólo quería que realizaran preguntas puntuales y luego se marcharan. No quería narran con detalles lo sucedido.

-Necesitamos hacerle ciertas preguntas – prosiguió Harry, intentando atraer mi atención.

Lo alenté con la mirada para que continuara.

-Debe colaborar con nosotros si quiere que todo se aclare – recomendó – No hay pistas y usted puede revelarnos información trascendental. Sólo tenemos el registro de la llamada anónima…

-¿Llamada anónima? – inquirí, súbitamente interesada

El detective le dirigió una mirada a Charlie, quien sólo negó.

-Una persona que no quiso identificarse llamó desde una cabina telefónica cercana al parque y nos indicó su paradero – informó – Así fue cómo supimos dónde se encontraba

-¿Sabe quién puedo haber realizado esa llamada? – preguntó el tal Paul

-Uno de mis secuestradores – respondí sin pensar

Sólo _él_ podía haber sido. Me había dejado en libertad. Por fin, había entendido el craso error que habían cometido conmigo.

-¿Uno de los secuestradores? – repitió Harry - ¿Recuerda cuántos eran?

-Dos – musité, mientras los detectives apuntaban todo lo que decía en una libreta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando recordé al otro. Mordí mi labio inferior para controlarme.

-¿Podría reconocerlos o detallarnos sus rasgos físicos para generar un retrato hablado? – preguntó Harry

-Estuve atada y vendada todo el tiempo – respondí mecánicamente – En ocasiones retiraban la mordaza que cubría mi boca

-¿Alguno dio algún indicio que los desenmascarara o una pista de lo que pretendían? – inquirió Paul

Me debatí internamente. ¿Debía contarles sobre la tal Rebecca? ¿Manifestar mi teoría que todo esto era una venganza en contra de Mike? Primero debía averiguar si existía esa tal mujer y determinar qué relación tenía con Mike. Resolví decir sólo lo indispensable.

-Uno de ellos dijo que Mike era el responsable de mi desgracia - cité

-¿Mike? – repitió mi padre, asombrado - ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él?

Esperaba que mi padre no decidiera intervenir, pero debía saber que Mike estaba involucrado de algún modo.

-Lo averiguaremos, Señor Swan – aseguró Paul, escribiendo mis palabras.

-¿Podría definir el trato que cada uno le brindaba? – preguntó Harry

Tragué fuertemente. Realmente no quería, pero debía hacerlo. Además, sentía la constante mirada de Charlie. Él tampoco conocía detalles de mi encierro y, al decírselo a los detectives, no tendría que relatárselo luego.

-Uno era…. – aclaré mi garganta – Uno era más amable. Su trato siempre fue respetuoso y hasta parecía preocupado por mí. Nunca me maltrató, pero…

Rememorar las veces que grité pidiendo ayuda, _su _ayuda y él nunca acudió. Cuando el malvado le ordenaba retirarse y me dejaba sola con él, conociendo de antemano sus reacciones cargadas de un odio infundado hacia mí.

-¿Pero? – insistió Paul

Respiré profundamente antes de continuar.

-Permitía silenciosamente que el otro sí me lastimara.

Las sensaciones de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sus asquerosos gemidos me invadieron. Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios entreabiertos y Charlie me abrazó. Cerré los ojos y los abrí abruptamente para no caer en la oscuridad y recordar vívidamente aquel episodio.

-¿De qué forma le causó daño, señorita? – indagó Harry con suavidad

Tomé todo el aire necesario para decir aquella verdad sólo una vez.

-Me golpeaba sin existir la menor provocación de mi parte y, antes de ser liberada, intentó…- otro sollozo me embargó - abusar de mí

Papá me aferró más a su pecho tenso por la rabia, mientras me desahogaba llorando.

-Deberá constatar lesiones, señorita Swan – ordenó Harry – Enviaremos a la agente Weber lo antes posible.

Asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Tranquila, pequeña – susurró en mi oído – Jamás volverán a herirte

Rogando porque esa promesa se cumpliera, otra vez me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

_Dos intensos ojos verdes me observaban desde la penumbra. No podía ver su rostro, sólo esos ojos que me hechizaban. Su mirada era penetrante, pero dejaba entrever un cúmulo de fuertes emociones entremezcladas. Podía vislumbrar impotencia, ira, arrepentimiento y preocupación. Extrañamente, me transmitía seguridad. Como si con ese simple gesto de observarme desde la oscuridad me estuviese protegiendo y velando por mi bienestar. Era reconfortante tener a alguien tan pendiente de mí. Alargué mi mano para alcanzar su invisible rostro, pero su imagen se esfumó. _

Desperté sobresaltaba al oír gritos en el pasillo.

-¡No! – gritó la voz que reconocí pertenecía a Charlie

-¡Necesito verla! – exigió aquella persona que tanto me confundía

Sentí que los pasos se aproximaban a mi puerta y me acerqué a ella para cerrarla con seguro. Era una cobarde, pero no podía enfrentarlo ahora.

- Ella no quiere saber nada de ti en este momento, así que será mejor que te vayas de mi casa – ordenó mi padre intentado controlarse

-¡No entiendo por qué me evita! – exclamó frustrado Mike

Crucé los dedos para que mi padre no revelara nada. No debíamos alertar a Mike.

-Debe tener sus motivos – me defendió – Ahora, ¡lárgate!

Todo quedó en silencio por algunos instantes. Supuse que Mike estaría debatiéndose entre hacerle caso a mi padre o insistir. Crucé los dedos para que se fuera. Oí que descendían las escaleras y suspiré profundamente, soltando el aire contenido. Me deslicé por la puerta, hundiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

¿En qué momento mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla?

_

* * *

_

_H__ola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa_

_No tengo palabras de agradecimiento para su apoyo! Es realmente conmovedor ver las muestras de cariño y solidaridad que nos brindan! Poco a poco Chile se va a recuperando… y también estamos felices por los triunfos obtenidos en el mundial de fútbol! _

_Respecto al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que espero que me adviertan si hay algún error. Es más extenso de lo normal... Es mi manera de pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que he tardado. Sé que, producto de mi tardanzas, algunas piensan que abandonaré mis historias. Tranquilas porque las terminaré, cueste lo que cueste. No quiero hacerlas esperar más, así que actualizaré la próxima semana!_

_Al parecer, me hackearon el correo así que debí cambiarlo. Es el mismo, pero en vez de punto com es punto cl. Si les interesa, está en mi perfil. Por lo mismo, hay reviews de personas registradas que no pude responder. Siempre los contesto, pero en esta ocasión no pude. _

_Un abrazo,_

_Chemita_

_

* * *

_

Como no se pueden responder los reviews anónimos de manera privada, lo haré aquí:

-elena kate hale.: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento! Me emociona ver el cariño que muchos países nos tienen. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade! Nos leemos!

-Marat: Me alegro mucho que el fic te guste! Disfruta este nuevo capítulo! Un abrazo!

-Poison_Ivy.e: Cada vez que me notifican un review tuyo, me emociono! Gracias por ser tan incondicional y seguir desde el principio las locuras que crea mi mente! Respecto al encuentro del secuestrador bueno con Bella, creo que será en 3 capítulos más… Paciencia! Prometo que valdrá la pena! Cariños!

-sophia: Aquí traigo una actualización! Sé que no resolverá tus incertidumbres, pero poco a poco se irá revelando la verdad… Un abrazo!

-Adry: Me encanta que la historia te agrade! Ojalá este capítulo no te decepcione! Nos leemos!

-V: Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Este capítulo no es tan revelador, pero era necesario incluirlo. Pronto se revelarán muchos misterios… Un abrazo!

-dany*_cullen-patt: Me emociona saber que mi forma de escribir te guste tanto! Agradezco tu paciencia! Sé que tardé mucho, pero me había excusado de antemano. Intentaré no demorarme esta vez! Ojalá este capítulo también te agrade! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!

-anonimo: Me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado! Hay mucha integra y emoción, pero también tendrá mucho romance! Pronto aparecerá Edward y las cosas tomarán otro rumbo. Un abrazo!


	7. Prevenciones

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 6: Prevenciones**

-Listo – anunció la agente Weber en tono amable – Ya puede vestirse, Señorita Swan

Asentí con una sonrisa débil y anudé la bata a la altura de mi cintura. La constatación de lesiones no había sido tan dura como me la imaginé, lo cual se debía en gran medida a que la persona encargada era del sexo femenino. Sin perjuicio de ello, la detective Ángela Weber poseía una inusual calma que transmitía confianza. Era una profesional eficiente, pero además respetuosa y cálida. No me había avergonzado en ningún momento, a pesar de estar completamente desnuda frente a ella durante algunos minutos. Había sacado innumerables fotografías de las aún notorias marcas que evidenciaban el maltrato sufrido, así como también muestras de algunas superficies de mi piel endurecidas y secas con el fin de determinar si contenían material genético a fin de determinar eventualmente la identidad de uno de mis secuestradores.

-Le informaremos oportunamente los resultados – dijo, guardando las pequeñas bolsas que contenían las muestras y los utensilios usados para obtenerlas en una maleta negra.

-Gracias

Luego de despedirla, me recosté sobre mi cama. Las noches anteriores no había podido conciliar el sueño por distintos motivos. Primero, temía volver a sufrir esas pesadillas que me alteraban enormemente. Sólo recordar su tono burlón y cargado de odio me provocaba una ola de terror. Segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en Mike y su implicación en el caso; razón por la cual pasé largas horas buscando información acerca de su pasado en internet. Leí cientos de archivos relacionados con su reconocido nombre: entrevistas, columnas, reseñas, reportajes, biografías, etc… El resultado había sido prácticamente nefasto. Sólo lo elogiaban por su labor de economista y destacaban su intachable conducta. Estaba a punto de cerrar la página del navegador cuando una fotografía captó mi atención. En la imagen, Mike se veía radiante. Sus ojos tenían un brillo singular que nunca había distinguido y su sonrisa era genuinamente amplia. Pero aquello no fue lo que me impactó. A su lado, había una mujer hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo oscuro, la piel bronceada y unos expresivos ojos color avellana. Mike rodeaba su cintura con su brazo derecho y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Ambos se veían felices. Al parecer, la foto había sido espontánea porque ninguno de ellos estaba posando. Busqué el nombre de aquella desconocida mujer que no debía sobrepasar los 20 años, pero no la mencionaban. Sólo había una fecha: _Diciembre 2006. _

En aquella época, aún no conocía a Mike. De hecho, por lo que él había comentado en alguna ocasión, en esa fecha estaba viviendo en Inglaterra cursando un magíster en comercio internacional. Entonces, ¿por qué el reportaje señalaba que el destacado Señor Newton había sido sorprendido en _Port Angeles_ con una bella morena? Si él había mentido en eso, ¿en qué más me había engañado? Y, sobretodo, ¿por qué? Se suponía que él me amaba y quería compartir su vida conmigo. Luego de los últimos acontecimientos, ya no confiaba en él.

Repentinamente, me sentí aliviada y agradecí no haberme casado con él. No hubiese podido sobrevivir si me enteraba después de que mi marido no era quién parecía ser. Me di cuenta que yo había cometido un grave error. Había idealizado a Mike, lo había convertido en un Dios siendo un simple mortal; pero él no era más que un ser humano con virtudes y defectos, imperfecciones que ahora estaba notando. Podía tolerar sus vicios y hasta malos hábitos, pero no podía perdonar que él hubiese traicionado mi confianza al mentirme. Con esto interiorizado, dudaba de todo lo que tuviese relación con él. Ya no creía que su palabra fuese la verdad absoluta ni que sus actitudes fueran las únicas correctas.

Volví a mirar a aquella mujer y un nombre retumbó en mi mente. ¿Será ella Rebecca? Si así fuese, ¿por qué alguien tomaría venganza en su nombre, viéndose ella tan plena?

Necesitaba saber. Mi mente me pedía a gritos respuestas y creía seriamente ser merecedora de ellas. Pensé en las personas que confiaba para encomendarles la misión de averiguar, mas sólo una apareció en mi cabeza.

Me levanté energéticamente de la cama y prácticamente corrí hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Cogí el teléfono móvil y marqué su número. Sólo bastaron dos tonos para que descolgara la llamada.

-¿Bella? – preguntó extrañado

-¡Jasper! – saludé emocionada – Necesito verte lo antes posible

-¿Qué sucede? – interrogó alarmado

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante – respondí con prisa

-Estaré en tu casa en…

-¡No! – chillé, interrumpiéndolo - ¿Podríamos vernos en aquel café cercano al puente de Brooklyn?

-Claro – accedió - ¿En 20 minutos?

-Perfecto – sonreí - Jazz, no lo comentes con nadie por favor.

-Descuida – y terminó la llamada

Jasper era la persona indicada. Podía confiar plenamente en él y su discreción. Además, había trabajado en organismos de inteligencia antes de especializarse en el área privada. Él podría ayudarme.

Cogí unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca, junto con unos zapatos de tacón bajos y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Me vestí en tiempo récord y arreglé un poco mi sutil maquillaje. Con el ánimo totalmente renovado, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y, cuando tomé el picaporte de la puerta que conducía al garaje, mi padre salió de su despacho.

-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? – preguntó

Era evidente que estaría más aprensivo luego del secuestro. Si Charlie era sobreprotector antes de lo ocurrido, ahora estaría aún más pendiente de mis movimientos. Me enternecía su actitud y lo comprendía totalmente, pero debía escaparme de su vigilancia si quería obtener respuestas.

-Me reuniré con Alice – mentí

Se veía imponente con su traje oscuro. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Por qué no le dices que te visite en casa? – sugirió, a pesar de parecer una orden

-Papá – dije, acercándome a él – Necesito un poco de aire

Me evaluó con la mirada y luego relajó su postura.

-De acuerdo – concedió y sonreí – Pero saldrás con seguridad

-¿Seguridad? – exclamé, borrando la sonrisa– No es necesario, sólo será un momen…

-Bella – me interrumpió – Si quieres salir, lo harás bajo mis condiciones

-Pero… - traté de protestar

-¡Félix! ¡Alec! -gritó, interrumpiéndome nuevamente

Al segundo, dos hombres vestidos de traje negro y camisa blanca aparecieron al lado de mi padre. Ambos eran corpulentos y de mirada fiera. Su aspecto era temible y seguramente en otras circunstancias jamás me acercaría a ellos. Nunca los había visto, así que asumí que habían sido contratados como guardaespaldas recientemente.

-¿Señor? – preguntó uno de ellos con voz profunda

Temblé por el tono de su voz. Era respetuosa, pero intimidante.

-Acompañen a mi hija – ordenó, mirándome

-Sí, señor – respondieron al unísono y me pareció estar frente a un pelotón del ejército

Cada uno se posicionó a mis costados y, si hubiese sido otra la situación, me hubiese reído. Parecían robots, al acatar las órdenes de inmediato.

Charlie se acercó a mí y ellos se alejaron sólo unos centímetros, girando sus rostros para darnos un poco de intimidad, si así se podía llamar.

-No podría soportar que algo te pasara – susurró, besando mi frente – Complace a este viejo

-Está bien – suspiré derrotada, abrazándolo – Te quiero

-Yo también, pequeña

Nos separamos y retomé mi camino con Félix y Alec pisándome los talones. Tecleé la combinación para sacar las llaves de mi automóvil, mientras mis guardaespaldas se montaban en un Audi A8 negro que mi padre había adquirido hace poco tiempo. Mi coche no tenía nada que envidiarle al carro de Charlie. Era un precioso Aston Martin Rapide Quantum Silver del año. Siempre había sido fanática del automovilismo, especialmente de la Fórmula 1. Entendía a la perfección ese amor incondicional por la velocidad y ese aumento de adrenalina tan liberador. Tenía conocimientos sobre coches y siempre soñé con el que tenía frente a mí. Mi padre cumplió con mi deseo, advirtiéndome previamente sobre los límites de velocidad permitidos, al obsequiármelo como regalo de bodas anticipado. Suspiré profundamente al recordar el motivo de la compra.

Conduje rápidamente hacia el lugar acordado, seguida muy de cerca por mis acosadores personales. Charlie realmente había exagerado, mas no podía culparlo. Comprendía su preocupación y la compartía, pero me asfixiaban tantas atenciones que todos habían tomado hacia mí desde que había sido liberada. Sin embargo, no podía ser malagradecida ni desconsiderada. Si esto dejaba tranquilo a mi papá y además obtenía un poco de libertad, lo aceptaría aunque no me gustara.

No puedo negar que sentía miedo. Me daba pánico que el desgraciado volviera por mí, al no conseguir lo que buscaba. Podía ocurrir de nuevo y ello era un temor constante que debía superar a diario. En ciertas ocasiones, especialmente de noche, me sentía observada. Me daba la impresión que alguien me vigilaba desde la terraza de mi habitación y me acercaba con cautela a verificar si en efecto alguna persona merodeaba por ahí, pero nunca encontré nada fuera de lugar. No se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería alarmar a mis padres puesto que probablemente se debía a mi paranoia, pero de todos modos aseguraba las ventanas y corría las cortinas.

Giré hacia la derecha y un sentimiento extraño me invadió. Había olvidado completamente que, para llegar hasta la cafetería, había que rodear _aquel_ parque. Suspiré y pensé en _él. _No podía odiarlo, aunque quizás se lo mereciera. Si bien es cierto que quería saber qué rol jugaba Mike en mi encierro, también ansiaba conocer _sus_ motivos. No podía concebir que un ser que se mostró tan respetuoso y atento conmigo sea capaz de algo tan descabellado. Respecto a su participación, tenía una teoría. Creía que _él_ había estado de acuerdo en un principio, pero al ver el rumbo que tomaron las cosas; había desistido. Sin perjuicio de ello, no hacía nada al respecto. Se mantenía como un mero espectador. A pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él me había devuelto mi libertad.

Un golpe en la ventanilla me sobresaltó. No me había dado cuenta que estaba detenida.

-¿Todo bien, Señorita? – preguntó al parecer Félix

Asentí, mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil.

Estacioné minutos después en la pequeña cafetería y bajé del coche.

-Espérenme aquí – ordené

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y supe que no valía la pena discutir con ellos. Entré al acogedor sitio, blindada con aquellos musculosos hombres. Todos voltearon a vernos y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar. Distinguí a Jasper entre las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban y me dirigí hacia él. Él se anticipó a mis movimientos y me abrazó efusivamente antes de llegar hasta él.

-Me alegra verte – susurró, al alejarse

-A mi también – sonreí – Gracias por reunirte conmigo

-No te preocupes – devolvió la sonrisa y, luego de mirar sobre mis hombros, añadió con burla – Veo que traes compañía

-Charlie – respondí simplemente

Asintió y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros para guiarme hasta una mesa que se encontraba al final del reducido espacio. Al menos mis niñeros mantuvieron la distancia y se sentaron en dos mesas más allá.

Pedí un capuchino vainilla, mientras Jasper ordenaba un espresso doble. También le dije a la camarera que tomara la orden de mis cuidadores. No dije ni una palabra hasta que nuestros cafés estuvieron en la mesa y la mesera se retiró. Mi amigo pareció entender que el asunto era serio y quería privacidad.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Jasper, cuando estuvimos solos – Realmente me tienes intrigado

-Antes que todo – comencé – mantengamos todo esto en secreto. No quiero a más personas involucradas.

Frunció el ceño levemente y respondí a su pregunta mental

-Eso incluye a Alice - puntualicé

-No se lo diré a nadie – prometió, después de unos segundos – pero dime qué ocurre

-Tengo que pedirte un favor – dije – Necesito que investigues a Mike

-¿Investigar a Newton? – inquirió sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

-Sospecho que mi secuestro fue una venganza en su contra

-Mike no tiene enemigos…

-Eso creía yo también - lo interrumpí - pero al parecer oculta algo de su pasado

-No entiendo por qué piensas eso – negó confundido

Me incliné sobre la mesa para asegurarme que nadie oyera nuestra conversación. Jasper imitó mi acción.

-Durante mi encierro – suspiré – uno de mis captores dijo que él era el responsable de mi desgracia.

Sus ojos de abrieron abruptamente en señal de asombro y apoyó de golpe su espalda en la silla.

-Hay otro detalle interesante – proseguí – El maldito también mencionó a una tal Rebecca y me dio a entender que era una víctima de Mike

Aprovechándome de su estupor, continué con mis teorías.

-Tengo que saber la conexión que existe entre Mike y mi secuestro e intuyo que todo es consecuencia de algún tipo de relación que sostuvo con aquella mujer.

Saqué de mi bolso la fotografía y se la enseñé.

-Esa mujer – indiqué su rostro – puede ser Rebecca.

Disfruté mi café, mientras Jasper asimilaba la información.

-¿Sabes algo más de ella? – preguntó cuando salió de su aturdimiento

-No, sólo lo que te he dicho y mis conjeturas

-Diciembre 2006 – leyó Jazz - ¿No se suponía que Mike estaba fuera del país en aquella época?

-Me mintió – sentencié – Según el portal de internet donde apareció esta imagen, estaba en Port Angeles

-¿Hablaste con la policía? – preguntó aún perplejo

-Sólo les dije lo indispensable – respondí – No mencioné a Rebecca ni expuse mis hipótesis.

-Deberías haberles dicho…

-Jazz – lo interrumpí, tomando su mano – Es algo personal. Debo saber qué pasó y quiero investigarlo por mi cuenta

Mi amigo pasó la mirada de la imagen a mí en reiteradas oportunidades

-Dame un par de días y veré qué puedo averiguar –dijo al fin – Me quedaré con esta fotografía

-Intenta localizarla – pedí, asintiendo – Sería útil hablar con ella

-Haré todo lo posible – prometió – Te llamaré cuando tenga novedades

-Cuento con tu discreción – le recordé

-Tranquila – me dijo, acariciando mi cabello – Este asunto quedará entre nosotros

-Gracias – le sonreí y besé su mejilla, antes de ponerme de pie

-Déjalo – ordenó cuando se percató que iba a pagar – Esta vez, invito yo

Le sonreí y no alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando aparecieron mis niñeros a mi lado. Salí de ahí y subí a mi coche. Antes de arrancar, cogí mi teléfono móvil. Debía mantener mi coartada.

-¡Bella! – exclamó Alice a modo de saludo – En este preciso instante, estaba saliendo de mi casa para visitarte

Sonreí por mi oportuno llamado.

-Salí un momento – dije – Si quieres, te paso a buscar y almorzamos juntas

-¡Excelente idea! – chilló – Llamaré a Rosalie

Una hora más tarde, las tres estábamos disfrutando de una deliciosa comida en un tranquilo restaurant del centro de la ciudad. Félix y Alec me vigilaban desde la barra. Sus miradas fijas en mí me ponían nerviosa.

-Me desesperan – exterioricé mi descontento

-Ignora su presencia – aconsejó Alice, sin necesidad de precisar a quiénes me refería

-Es difícil hacerlo cuando no me quitan los ojos de encima – repliqué

-Charlie y Renée sólo quieren lo mejor para ti – recordó Rosalie

-Lo sé – asentí rendida, saboreando el postre de chocolate

-Les tengo una noticia – anunció una muy emocionada Alice, cambiando rotundamente el tema – ¡Me invitaron a participar del Fashion Week de Sao Paulo!

-¡Oh, Alice! Eso es maravilloso – la felicité asombrada – Te lo mereces

-Además – agregó Rose – Te codearás con los diseñadores más prestigiosos.

-Eso no es lo mejor – dijo mi pequeña amiga – Ustedes irán conmigo

-¿Nosotras? – exclamamos Rose y yo al unísono

-Sí – sonrió – Ya está todo dispuesto para que me acompañen

Ambas nos levantamos de un salto y rodeamos a Alice con nuestros brazos.

-¡Me ahogan! – chilló mi amiga entre risas

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunté claramente emocionada, retomando mi lugar

-En 2 días – respondió sonriente

-Debo coordinar todo para estas repentinas vacaciones – sonrió Rose

Súbitamente mi sonrisa se borró al ver a mis guardaespaldas y Alice lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? – preguntó preocupada

-Debo convencer a Charlie – respondí – Está más aprensivo que de costumbre

-Si quieres, podemos hablar con él – ofrecieron mis amigas

-Déjenme intentarlo a solas primero – dije

Asintieron y el tiempo restante transcurrió rápidamente hablando de los famosos diseñadores que ahí estarían, las reconocidas modelos que desfilarían sus creaciones y los exclusivos eventos a los que asistiríamos.

Estaba realmente emocionada por salir de viaje con mis amigas. No quería esconderme, pero tampoco deseaba enfrentarme al mundo externo. La idea de alejarme de todo era bastante tentadora. Huir de la realidad y de los recuerdos tal vez no era lo más sano, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – llamé una vez que llegué a casa escoltada por supuesto por Félix y Alec

Mi padre salió de su despacho al instante y mi madre apareció en el recibidor con la velocidad de un rayo. En sus rostros se reflejaba preocupación. Sonreí para que se relajaran. Al principio me había sorprendido de que Charlie pasara más tiempo del habitual en casa, pero me enteré que había prácticamente trasladado su oficina a casa. Sólo acudía a la Compañía cuando se llevaban a cabo reuniones de suma importancia y se negaba a realizar viajes de negocios. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de su familia, como si así pudiese evitar que algo malo nos pasara. Por su parte, Renée prefería reunirse con el Comité de Caridad de New York en nuestra residencia y salía sólo para asuntos en que su presencia era indispensable.

Ninguno de ellos me lo había dicho y tampoco esperaba que lo reconocieran, pero yo lo sabía.

Mis guardaespaldas se retiraron luego de una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Charlie, disimulando su miedo

-Sí – asentí – Sólo quería hablar con ustedes

Nos sentamos en la sala y, después de que Jane nos sirviera el té, me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar a mis padres.

-Me iré de viaje con Alice y Rosalie – solté de golpe

-¡¿Qué? – exclamó mi padre, poniéndose de pie

-Alice mostrará sus diseños en el Fashion Week de Sao Paulo y quiere que la acompañemos – dije rápidamente con voz de súplica - Es una gran oportunidad para ella y necesita que estemos a su lado

Me giré a ver a mi madre.

-Quiero ir – susurré, tomando sus manos entre las mías

Renée me miró dudosa y lanzó unas cuantas miradas hacia Charlie, quien se paseaba por la habitación meditando mi petición. Cuando me sonrió, supe que tenía su apoyo.

-Lo siento, pero no irás a ningún lado – declaró mi padre clavando su mirada en mí

-Papá – gimoteé – Por favor

-No – dijo tajante

-Pero…

-Charlie – intervino mi madre, luego de darme un suave apretón en la mano – Creo que a Bella le vendrá bien este viaje

-¿Y si algo le pasa? – atacó, mirándola – No estaremos cerca y no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que no está bajo mi protección

-Estará bien – replicó mi madre en mi favor – Tal vez un cambio de ambiente la ayude a retomar su vida

Mi padre se quedó en silencio unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, sopesando las opciones.

-No puedo dejarte ir – suspiró – Sería exponerte innecesariamente. Aquí estás segura, así que aquí te quedarás.

La rabia me invadió y me levanté de un salto del sillón, soltando bruscamente la mano de Renée.

-¡Eso es injusto! – grité, sin poder contenerme – ¡Son _ellos_ quienes deben estar tras las rejas y me conviertes a mí en prisionera!

-Es lo mejor para ti – replicó y, con una mueca de dolor, agregó – Aún están libres

-¿Y por eso debo vivir encerrada en esta casa? – vociferé indignada - ¡No puedes controlar mi existencia por temor a que _ellos_ vuelvan por mí!

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantenerte a salvo – murmuró entre dientes

Renée se acercó a nosotros y puso su mano sobre el hombro de mi padre con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Charlie estaba tenso y en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Lamentablemente, esto no está en tus manos – lo enfrenté, cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho – Iré

-No me desafíes, Isabella – me advirtió con voz dura

-¿Qué harás? – inquirí, ignorando el malestar que me causó al llamarme de esa manera - Podrías pedirle consejos a _ellos_ y así atarme para dejarme cautiva o tal vez amordazarme para que no proteste ante tus exageradas e injustas medidas. Créeme, funciona.

-¡Basta! – gritó Renée - Es suficiente

Sólo fue necesario ver la expresión de dolor e impotencia en el rostro de mis padres para arrepentirme inmediatamente. Me había dejado llevar por la ira y los había herido. Charlie se sentó en el sillón más próximo con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida. Mi madre me miraba reprobatoriamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Haciendo gala de mi cobardía, salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me lancé sobre mi cama y grité de coraje, presionando fuertemente mi rostro en la almohada para ahogar el sonido. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y no quise ni pude detenerlas. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por lo ocurrido, por no poder contenerme y haber ofendido a quienes lo único que buscan es mi bienestar. Les había escupido un recuerdo lacerante y no lo merecían. Los verdaderos y únicos culpables estaban disfrutando de su libertad, mientras mi familia y yo pagábamos las consecuencias. Lloré por horas, descargando toda mi rabia y frustración.

En algún punto me quedé dormida y unos suaves golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Desenterré mi cabeza y miré por la ventana entreabierta. Ya había anochecido y la fría brisa se colaba por la abertura. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía muy cansada.

-Adelante – dije con voz somnolienta

Jane entró con una sonrisa tímida.

-La cena está servida, señorita – anunció

-Gracias, pero no tengo apetito – traté de sonreír, pero sólo fui capaz de hacer una mueca - ¿Podrías traerme un analgésico, por favor?

Asintió y se retiró en silencio.

Me levanté y fui hasta el cuarto de baño. Me mojé el rostro para eliminar los rastros de mi desahogo, sin molestarme en ver mi reflejo. Me aproximé a la ventana con el objeto de cerrarla, pero la helada noche estaba despejada. Cogí una manta y la enrollé sobre mis hombros. El frío viento me golpeó la cara y respiré profundamente. Me senté en la mecedora que se encontraba en la terraza de mi habitación. Flexioné mis piernas, las abracé y miré el cielo lleno de estrellas

Escuché que la puerta se abría. Asumí que sería Jane.

-Déjalo sobre el escritorio, Jane – pedí, sin desviar la mirada

Cerré los ojos e inhalé la fresca brisa. El viento quemaba mis mejillas, pero no me importó. El sonido de unos pasos me hizo abrir los ojos súbitamente. Me sorprendí al ver a Charlie de pie junto a mí.

-Papá - susurré

-Te estás congelando – comentó en un suave tono de voz

Sin previo aviso, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama, donde me recostó. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró con expresión abatida.

-Lo siento – murmuré – No quise lastimarlos

-Lo sé – sonrió débilmente – Yo también lamento haberme exaltado

Le sonreí en respuesta.

-Sé que en ocasiones soy intransigente – prosiguió, acariciando mi fría mejilla y con los ojos brillantes – Pero es que cuando se trata de ti o de tu madre, no puedo ser de otra forma. Ustedes son mi vida. Jamás me perdonaría que algo les pasara si estuviese en mis manos evitarlo.

-No eres omnipotente, papá – susurré, cerrando los ojos e inclinando mi cabeza para disfrutar de su roce – No puedes dejar que todo el peso recaiga sobre tus hombros.

-Tengo miedo – confesó luego de unos minutos en silencio – Me da terror que los hechos se repitan y el resultado no sea el mismo

Abrí los ojos ante su declaración. Charlie nunca me había parecido tan vulnerable como en este preciso momento. Yo le temía a lo mismo, pero no podía dejar que aquello me privara de una vida normal. Me lancé a sus brazos para reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que, por ahora, todo estaba bien.

-¿Cuándo tienen pensado viajar? – preguntó antes de besar mi cabello

Me separé lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Irás – confirmó con una sonrisa – Pero con una condición

Lo miré con una ceja alzada, esperando que continuara.

-Viajarán en el jet privado y, ante _cualquier_ amenaza de riesgo, regresarás de inmediato a casa – ordenó

-Lo prometo – juré, poniendo la mano sobre mi corazón para enfatizar mis palabras

-Sabes que Félix y Alec pueden acompañarte – ofreció esperanzado

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-No perdía nada con intentarlo - rió

Lo abracé nuevamente con fuerza.

-Gracias – musité

Al día siguiente, hablé con mis amigas para comunicarles que Charlie me había dado su autorización y la cláusula que había exigido. Les pareció una excelente idea ir en la comodidad de nuestro jet, especialmente a Alice ya que no tendría equipaje restringido. Mi padre se encargó de que el avión estuviese listo para llevarnos y quedarse allá durante nuestra estadía.

Por la tarde, decidí salir de compras con mi madre para pasar tiempo con ella. Además, Rosalie estaba ocupada delegando sus casos pendientes para que todo marchara en orden durante su ausencia y Alice se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles de sus diseños para impactar en la pasarela con sus creaciones.

Seguidas de cerca por mis perros guardianes, fuimos hasta Madison Avenue. Recorrimos casi todas las tiendas exclusivas que ahí se encontraban, desde la calle 57 hasta la 79. La opinión de Renée era acertada y me ayudaba enormemente a elegir las prendas. Alabó un bikini de lentejuelas azul que me probé, argumentando que ese color resaltaba la palidez de mi piel. Mi madre adquirió innumerables prendas, pero lo más hermoso fue un vestido rojo que acentuaba su conservada silueta. No nos olvidamos de Charlie. Fuimos a Hermes por corbatas en trenzado de seda y camisas clásicas que mi padre adoraba. Por primera vez, agradecí tener guardaespaldas. Cargaron la mayor parte de las bolsas hasta el coche, liberándonos a Renée y a mí de soportar todo el peso. Sólo nos permitieron llevar unas pequeñas y livianas bolsas, aunque lo hicieron por razones obvias. Ellos sólo tenían dos manos y estaban ocupadas con nuestras compras.

Cuando me disponía a subir al automóvil, sentí una penetrante mirada a mis espaldas. Me giré por acto reflejo, pero en la esquina no había nadie. Volteé a ver a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien con la vista clavada en mí. Sin embargo, las pocas personas que transitaban la calle estaban ajenas a mi búsqueda. La paranoia estaba haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó mi madre, siguiendo el curso de mi mirada

-Sí – sonreí –No es nada

Esa noche cenamos en un ambiente distendido, aunque mi padre me interrogó sobre el hotel en el que nos hospedaríamos y sus medidas de seguridad. Me acosté temprano, pero no pude conciliar el sueño hasta la madrugada debido a la extraña sensación de ser vigilada.

A pesar de no haber descansado lo suficiente, me levanté llena de energías. Tomé un relajante baño, sequé mi cabello y me maquillé levemente. Me vestí con unos leggins negros y una blusa verde esmeralda de algodón de escote redondeado y manga corta abombachada. Adorné mi tenida con un cinturón negro a la altura de mi cadera. Me calcé unas botas de tacón medio de cuero negro y me volteé hacia el espejo. Sonreí satisfecha por mi apariencia.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_Dedícate a disfrutar y relájate. Cuando regreses, espero tener novedades. Besos, J._

Sonreí. Adoraba a Jasper como un hermano y agradecía al destino por haberlo conocido. Haría todo lo posible por divertirme junto a mis amigas. Cerré mis maletas para que Ben las recogiera y bajé a desayunar.

Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico y bebiendo su café, mientras Renée salía de la cocina con un plato rebosante de frutas.

-Buenos días – saludé tomando asiento junto a mi padre y frente a mi madre, sin disimular mi estado de ánimo.

-Alguien está de buen humor – bromeó Charlie, dejando el periódico de lado

Reí, asintiendo. Me serví uno de los deliciosos hotcakes que Sue había preparado junto con frutas. Cogí el syrup de caramelo y vertí una generosa cantidad sobre el panqueque.

-Y con mucho apetito – agregó mi madre sonriente al ver mi plato

-Tengo que alimentarme, ¿no? – repliqué jocosamente antes de devorar mi desayuno

Luego de repetirme por lo menos diez veces que me cuidara y hacerme prometer que me reportaría a diario, mi padre se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de salir rumbo a la Compañía para la junta ordinaria de directorio. Renée se ofreció a acompañarme al aeródromo, pero la convencí de que no era necesario. No pude zafarme de Félix y Alec ya que mis padres habían dicho que ellos estarían conmigo mientras estuviese en territorio nacional.

Me subí al coche con Ben como conductor, mientras los guardaespaldas nos seguían de cerca en otro coche. Pasé por una muy emocionada Alice que portaba el equipaje equivalente a una selección de fútbol completa y una ansiosa Rosalie con _sólo_ 4 maletas gigantes para un viaje de una semana. No podía reírme de ellas, yo estaba igual. Sólo quería llegar al paradisiaco paisaje y desconectarme de todo.

Entre risas y bromas sobre los mulatos que conoceríamos, nos encaminamos hacia la escalera para abordar el avión.

Cuando puse el pie sobre el primer escalón lo oí.

-¡Bella! – gritó Mike

Por instinto, giré mi cabeza y lo vi corriendo hacia mí. Al instante, Félix y Alec se posicionaron a mis costados. Rosalie y Alice no sabían por qué me negaba a hablar con él, pero aún así se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¿Lo conoce? – preguntó Alec, sin despegar la vista del hombre que se acercaba a nosotros

Pensé en el ser humano del cual me había enamorado y en la persona que era realmente. Sólo llegué a una conclusión: desconocía quién era Mike Newton.

-No – dije tajante y me volteé para subir las escaleras

Aunque no me detuve a ver las expresiones de mis amigas, asumí que debían de estar sorprendidas por mi actitud. Me siguieron en silencio y, una vez acomodadas en nuestros asientos, miré por la ventana y vi cómo lo sacaban a la fuerza del recinto.

No quería ningún tipo de relación ni contacto con el responsable de mi desgracia.

Cerré los ojos y me mentalicé en disfrutar este placentero viaje.

_

* * *

_

Hola!

_Como siempre, __agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa!_

_Esta vez no tardé tanto! Qué les pareció el capítulo? La inspiración ha llegado en dosis altas así que es más extenso de lo que acostumbro… Les tengo una noticia: en el próximo, aparecerá por fin el otro protagonista! Ya tengo pensado cómo incluirlo en la historia._

_Me iré de vacaciones por una semana fuera del país, pero espero actualizar tan pronto regrese para no dejarlos expectantes. _

_Un abrazo,_

_Chemita_

_

* * *

_

Como no se pueden responder los reviews anónimos de manera privada, lo haré aquí:

-Lucy: Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te guste! Espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado! Nos leemos!

-V: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo que espero no te defraude. Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones! Un abrazo!

-elenakatehale: No me tarde tanto! Espero que tu maldición no siga! Nos leemos!


End file.
